Alternate Lives
by Nightbloom
Summary: Saurians and supporters took over Puckworld. Now the MD team have to fight what could have happened in their own timeline. (rated for violence, language, secual situation)
1. Part 1 of 14

_Disclaimers: The characters of the Mighty Ducks belong to Disney. Nightbloom is mine. Creative lisence was taken in creating family history._

_Author's note: Part 1: I do not condone such violence, and truthfully, I wish severe pain to anyone who intentionally causes harm to another person for a powertrip. Mighty Duck fans, beware, some heavy stuff going on. Although I'm sure others have had worse things happen. Either way, it's not my normal writing mode. Mine tend to be more general oriented. This one is not part of the Saurian Code Productions series. It's more of a dark side story. Rated R for violence, language, sexual situations._

Alternate Lives 

Part 1/14 

Nosedive slowly washed the dishes as he stared out of his home's window. His back felt as if it were on fire from the recent beating that he had received. 

Outside, several building were still smoldering from recent fires. 

The skies were dark from all the smoke that droid factories emitted. 

It had been four years since the Saurians took over Puckworld. Three years since the Resistance began. Two years since he was left all alone with Canard. 

And one year since Canard officially became a traitor. 

Nosedive wiped away a tear and then stared at his hand that bore the Saurian mark. Property of Dragaunus's soldiers. More specifically, Canard. A slave in his own world to his own species. 

He began to rinse the dishes as his mind wandered to a more romantic notion. . . What if Canard was really playing at being one of Dragaunus's goons. And only pretended to treat him bad? And that he was really helping Canard in secret meetings? 

Or better yet. He imagined a Puckworld without a Saurian invasion. A world that his family still existed in, alive and well. Surrounded by friends. If only. . . 

If he were a hero in another world. . . 

The front door slammed opened and Nosedive flinched. _Shit, _he thought to himself. _I'm not done yet! He's going to fucking kill me!!!_

"Nosedive!!" bellowed Canard's voice. "Why is this place still a fucking mess?!" 

Nosedive rushed into the living room, eyes wide in fear. "I-i'm sorry. . ." he stammered. "I. . . I was j-just about to start that." 

"Are you patronizing me?" Canard snarled, in a low voice. 

"N-no, no!" Nosedive responded, heart beat racing wildly. 

Canard stalked over to him and backhanded him. 

Nosedive bit back a cry as he fell back, smashing his head against the wall. Stars exploded in his vision, and he couldn't help but let out a pathetic whimper. 

Canard laughed. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. A strong family known for their generosity, and bravery, reduced to a scrawny sniveling stringy haired hatchling." He leered. "It excites me to know that I helped reduce them to this." 

Nosedive bit back another cry of pain as Canard hauled him up from the wrist, dragging him to his room. 

Nosedive went along without fighting back. This had been the weekly ritual ever since he was branded. And he knew better than to struggle. The pain didn't last as long. Unfortunately, the act never was quick enough. 

Nosedive let out a rush of air as he was thrown to the bed face down. 

He let out a small sob as he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. 

"If only your father could see you now," hissed Canard, with manic glee. "Let's fuck. . ." 

X 

Nosedive slowly opened his eyes, mentally assessing personal injuries. So far the pain was the usual, so nothing that needed immediate medical care. 

Canard's snoring insinuated deep sleep, as did the stench of alcohol in his breath. 

Nosedive grunted as he pushed himself up, rolling Canard to his side. He got up from bed and quietly gathered his clothing to cover himself up. 

Nosedive made his way to the bathroom to clean up, not bothering to look back where Canard lay unconscious to the world. 

He stared at the mirror. 

His once vibrant and fluffy hair was now stringy. His eyes looked sunken in. His feathers had lost their shine. Even his beak looked dull. He hated himself. He hated his world, he hated his life, he hated every damn thing. 

And yet. . . 

No matter how many times he thought about ending it. . . he couldn't. He was too afraid. 

"You're pathetic," he told himself. 

Then his hatred turned to anger. "Fine. If I can't kill myself, the least I can do is run to the streets and die there!" 

With a sudden burst of energy, Nosedive walked back into his room and began to stuff clothes into what had once been his school back pack. Then he walked out the front door and onto the streets, under the cover of the night. 

X 

Nosedive shivered as his stomach growled. His second night out and he had no idea what to do. 

Nosedive let out another sniffle as he passed a pile of rags. 

He let out a yelp as a scaly claw grabbed his ankle. 

"Got a smoke?" asked a raspy voice. 

"N-no," Nosedive replied, looking down. 

At his feet lay a withered Saurian. "Oh well," he said with a chuckle. "Things'll kill me anyhow. You new here, ain't cha?" 

Nosedive slowly nodded. 

The Saurian laughed. "You have no idea what you're in for. Face like that. . . use it to your advantage." With that, he rolled back up under his rags and began to snore. 

X 

Hunger can make any being go to the extremes. Even sell themselves just for a bit of cash. 

Nosedive slowly ate the remaining half of a burger from earlier in the day, trying not to think about where the money had come from. It made him angry to think that he had taken the advice of a homeless Saurian. 

Speaking of which, Saurians were funny creatures. As far as he could gather, there were three types. The ones that ruled Puckworld, greedy and evil, the ones the protested the treatment of the slaves, who were either with the Resistance or in a jail, and the ones that were neutral. 

The neutral ones who liked their lifestyle but felt guilty enough to be generous when paying. 

Thanks to a neutral kinky couple, he had enough to last him a month. If he was careful. 

Nosedive crumbled up the wrapper and tossed it into the dumpster. 

Life on the streets wasn't easy, but at least he didn't have to deal with Canard. He just wished he could find a trace of the Resistance. Not that they would accept someone like him to join the ranks. But maybe they knew where he could find shelter. 

It was hard trying to buy stuff with a brand on his hand. Most of the times, he chose to order from crowded places, in which the employees were too harried to pay attention. 

The only risk lay in that someone would recognize him. 

Yesterday, for example. . . one of Canard's Saurians had been standing next to him for ten minutes. But he didn't notice Nosedive. 

Nosedive nearly had a coronary right then. 

A runaway slave was punished severely, to the point of death. 

Nosedive wanted to be completely dead before being recaptured. 

Nosedive sighed as he retreated back to his sleeping place. 

Most back alleys were perfect. A lot of them had so much junk behind them that they served as personal alarms and hiding spots. He had met a few homeless beings, but kept to himself. It was stupid to befriend a being that was likely to die within the week. 

He settled down behind his dumpster, pulling up a thread bare blanket over him. He closed his eyes. 

A strong breeze brushed his face, causing him to open his eyes. 

Wind that strong was unusual. 

Curiosity got the better of him, and Nosedive crawled out of his spot to investigate. Not far from where he lay, he was awed by the vision of a small glowing orb. Tendrils of electricity wrapped around it, and suddenly, it began to cackle and grow. 

Nosedive stepped back, mouth agape. 

There was a sudden rush of gale forced winds, a loud boom, and a blinding light. The sound of someone yelling. 

Then it was gone, and something collided into him. 

Nosedive grunted at the weight as he was slammed to the floor, flat on his back. 

He moaned and opened his eyes, forcing himself to sit up. 

Two pairs of eyes met. 

The face in front of him looked strangely familiar. The duck was wearing a strange outfit that looked like a white armor with a teal body suit underneath. 

Then he recoiled as the other did the same thing. 

"You're me!" they both shouted. 

To be continued. . . 

_Author's note Part 2: Timeline would fall between Season 2's episodes 9 and 10 (to be worked on.)_


	2. Part 2 of 14

_Author's notes and disclaimers: Same as page one. Added things, this chapter isn't "dark." This particular stories has its ups and downs, an emotional roller coaster as you will. Depending on how this story goes, I'll decide whether or not to make Alternate Lives a spin of series of it's own._

Alternate Lives 

Part 2/14 

Nosedive blinked as he stared at a grungy looking replica of himself. 

The twin was wearing a baggy t-shirt with a button down long sleeve shirt that had definitely seen better days. Tattered jeans covered his bottom, and worn out shoes protected his feet. 

Judging from the grime that coated his face and fingers, he hadn't taken a shower in a while. 

His other self was staring at him in a similar way, with disbelief. 

"Where did you come from?" he heard himself ask. 

Nosedive blinked. "Um, where am I?" he asked in return, a bit forcefully. 

His twin looked at at the ground, fear clouding his eyes. "Puckworld." 

"But that's impossible," Nosedive said to himself. "If I was on Earth, I should have still been on Earth. If that was a portal like the other one. . ." 

"What's Earth?" asked the twin. 

Nosedive looked at him. "Dude, we are going to have to compromise on what to call each other. Cause I get the feeling your name is Nosedive." 

The twin looked at him with awe. "How did you. . ?" 

"It's my name," Nosedive replied, with a sigh. 

The other Nosedive glanced away. "My brother use to call me ND," he said. 

"And my bro calls me Dive," responded Nosedive. "Well, actually he calls me baby bro, but let's not get into that. . . " Then he understood ND's implications. "'Use to?'" he asked, hesitantly. 

ND looked at the floor. "He's. . ." 

The sound of helicopters filled the air, and ND's face took a look of pure terror. "We have to hide!" he said. 

Dive just took his word for it and followed. _Man, _he thought to himself. _Wildwing would kill me for just trusting my twin. I mean, dude, what if this is a nega-verse and like, he's completely evil? _Dive shook the thoughts from his head. 

ND took ran before him, dodging behind dumpsters and cans each time the helicopter made a pass with the light. 

Dive followed close behind, adrenaline rushing. 

He slid across the pavement and barely made it behind some boxes when the spot light swept over them. 

A few moments later, the helicopter began the sweep in the opposite direction. 

"We have to go underground," said ND, yanking open a sewer gate. 

Dive made a face. "If we come across some mutants. . ." he started. He stopped at the blank look on his twin's face. 

Both blond ducks jumped into the sewer and closed the grate above them. 

X 

Dive sighed when he realized he no longer could smell the stench of the sewers. Took an hour, but. . . 

"So where did you come from again?" asked ND, after the prolonged silence. 

"Abridged version or unabridged?" Dive replied with a wry grin. 

"Huh?" 

Dive shook his head. "Never mind. Um, I came from Earth." 

"Is that the name of your planet?" 

"Nuh-uh. . . I came from Puckworld too. Except, well, we had a Saurian Invasion, my bro and I hooked up with a team of five other ducks, brought down the Overlord Dragaunus, chased him through a dimensional portal, then got stuck in a planet known as Earth. Now we try to keep it from being ruled by Dragaunus cause he's stuck there himself. Well, at least I did help keep it from being ruled. Now I'm here." 

ND stared at him in amazement. "Wow. . . You. . . you're from a whole different dimension!" 

Dive paused. "Actually, I think I'm in a whole different time line. One of those, 'what if?' kind of moments. Whoa! I just realized! I'm a 'Slider'1!!" 

"A what?" asked ND, more puzzled then before. 

"Nothing," Dive replied quickly. "But here's a flashback for you. . . 

X 

_It was a dark night as clouds covered what was left of the moon. _

_In one section of the city, several supposed empty warehouses were currently occupied by hostile aliens. . . and heroes. _

_In one of the more discreet warehouses, the famous Mighty Ducks were making their way inside._

_Canard motioned for the rest of the team to move forward. Up ahead he could see Lord Dragaunus and his goons hunched over some new machinery._

_"So what's the plan, Cap?" asked Nosedive, quietly._

_"We circle him and ambush."_

_"Element of surprise," said Duke. "I like that."_

_The seven ducks began to slowly circle the Saurians, hidden out of sight._

_Nosedive kept a careful eye on both the lizards and the ground, not wanting to do something stupid like trip and get the Saurian's attention. Not that he was clumsy or anything, but things never seemed to go his way when he wasn't completely focused._

_Unfortunately, the surprise was ruined by someone sneezing._

_"Shoot them!" Dragaunus yelled, whirling around. _

_Lasers and pucks immediately filled the warehouse as Dragaunus retreated back, holding onto a device._

_"I'm sorry," he could hear Tanya shouting. "There was so much dust!"_

_Nosedive rolled his eyes. Figures._

_"Use your new Nuero Paralyzer!" Canard shouted._

_Nosedive risked a glance to see Tanya holding out her latest weapon. She had told them that it emitted a ray that temporarily paralyzed a being. . . in theory. She didn't have any willing volunteers to test it out._

_At the same time, Dragaunus revealed his newest creation. From the look of it, it was a portable laser cannon._

_"Tanya, look out!" Wildwing shouted, as Dragaunus aimed and fired._

_The laser blast was intercepted by blue rings of the Paralyzer right above Nosedive's hiding spot. _

_Nosedive shut his eyes in pain at the intensity of the light that was emitted from the blast._

_"Nosedive!!" he heard his brother shout._

_Nosedive cracked one eye open. . . then both flew open in surprise. Right above him, where the blasts had met, was a growing sphere of cackling electricity. Trash began to flutter as wind seemingly came out of it._

_Then he took a step back as a vortex began to build. The wind shifted from outward to inward. _

_Nosedive blindly reached out to grab something as he felt his feet lift off the floor._

_"Nosedive!" he heard his brother cry out again._

_"Wildwing!" he shouted back in fear, as he felt his stomach drop. A split second later, everything disappeared from sight and he was soon overwhelmed by the numbness that began to seep into his body. He blacked out._

_After what seems like hours, Nosedive became aware that he was floating mid air. As he opened his eyes, he began to feel some warmth returning to his legs._

_Up ahead, he spotted a pinpoint of light. It began to grow and he felt himself rushing towards it._

_Without much warning, it threw him out and closed up in a flash behind him._

X 

Dive looked down at the ground where ND was sitting, looking up at him. 

"Wow," he said in amazement. "It's like something out of a dream." 

"Believe me," Nosedive said. "It's more like a nightmare." 

ND stared at the ground for a moment. "A place and time where Dragaunus didn't rule the world. . . Surrounded by family and friends. . ." 

ND looked up at Dive. 

His eyes took a haunted look that raised the feathers on Dive's neck. 

"Believe me," he said. "It's a fantasy and a dream here." 

Both ducks remained silent. 

And then ND began to talk. . . 

to be continued. . . 


	3. Part 3 of 14

Disclaimers and notes: Found in chapter 1 

Alternate Lives 

Part 3/14 

Dive rested up against the tunnel wall as ND stared at the ground. 

Then the grungy teen looked up, eyes taking a look so haunted that it made Dive's hair and feathers on the back of his neck rise. 

X 

_Up until four years ago, Puckworld had been a peaceful place. Everyone enjoyed life to the fullest, and strived to achieve a perfect world. Within the government, several Avians did their best to better the place._

_One such duck was Governor Stride. He was a handsome duck, with broad shoulders and a tiny wisp of feathers on the top of his head. His beak was long and his chin was prominent._

_Females flocked to him in his youth._

_But only one of them caught his attention and kept it by showing zero interest._

_Lillian was a beautiful white duck with luscious blond hair. She was smart and witty, and deeply in love with Stride._

_So she kept her cool and feigned disinterest._

_It drove Stride nuts._

_He pursued her all four years of high school. And when graduation came, the two birds finally admitted their love to each other._

_They got married while in college, and shortly after graduating there, they had their first son._

_Wildwing was his father's shadow. He was always more serious than his friends. And he gave his trust sparingly._

_A few years later, Nosedive was born._

_Unlike Wildwing, he took after Lillian, the blond hair and a dark yellow tint to the feathers that hinted to an off white color when he fully matured._

_Nosedive was perpetually cheerful, cracking jokes, pulling hamless pranks, making it a goal in life to make people laugh._

_Wildwing ended up becoming possessive and protective of his younger brother._

_It was amusing to the parents._

_Every time it looked like Nosedive was going to get in trouble, Wildwing was there to pull him out. No bullies ever targeted Nosedive._

_As the years passed, both boys grew up without much change._

_Except that Wildwing was constantly being harrassed by a young male named Canard._

_Everything was always a competition. Grades, sports, girls. . . even family._

_By the time Wildwing was nearing high school graduation, Stride was governor of their city. With his new plans of action, criminal activity was sparse due to the strict punishments that were being enforced. Stride was loved by the community, his wife and children simply adored._

_Publicity was an everyday thing._

_Canard hated it with a passion and always ragged on Wildwing, calling him Mister Popularity, and Poor Little Rich Boy. He wooed girlfriends away from Wildwing. And then turned his attention on Nosedive._

_At first, it seemed like a sincere thing. Canard always looking out for him, being his cool older friend. But Nosedive was never completely comfotable around him. He didn't like the way Canard talked about Wildwing._

_But that was the only fault._

_Other than that, Canard was fun to have around._

_Presents were always left for him, as were little notes calling him "My Little Bro" and "Coolest Little Dude" and things like that._

_But when senior year approached for Nosedive, the Saurian Invasion took place._

_They were crafty Saurians. With all the technology they possessed, Puckworld had no choice but to surrender. The Saurians gained control of the government, keeping several of the recent governers and mayors in place to keep the inhabitant somewhat content. _

_Stride was among them._

_The first year was horrid. Stride was forced to speak in favor of the Saurian rule, or risk the protection of his wife and sons._

_Canard made things somewhat bearable for Nosedive, sneaking him a few contraband stuff, like CD's and video games that were no longer available to the public. Wildwing, of course, remained distrustful._

_Near the end of the first year,_ _Stride did what he was expected to do by other ducks. . . he actively opposed the Saurians -- undercover. _

_The Resistance was just beginning, Avians being the first ones to make up the complete team._ _ A few Saurians joined in afterwards._

_Stride supported them financially, and occasionally slipped information to them. _

_For a year, Nosedive and Wildwing played devil advocates, playing nice with the Saurian brats, and then sneaking info to Resistance contacts._

_A year later, however, they were exposed._

_Nosedive should have seen it coming, but he didn't._

X 

Dive watched ND as his look-a-like stared at the floor. He had gone silent, as if gathering his courage for what he was about to say. 

Truthfully, Dive wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what had happened. 

ND took a deep breath. "It was the beginning to the end of my life," he said softly. 

X 

_Nosedive was making a joke over the dinner table when their front door slammed opened. Stride rose first and froze._

_Wildwing growled._

_Standing in their living room stood a group of five armed Saurian soldiers, two droids, and Canard._

_"What's the meaning of this?" Stride asked in a low voice. "I thought I was suppose to be left alone."_

_One of the soldiers with a high ranking badge stepped forward. He was a round Saurian, with a club-like tail. "You have been found guilty of treason," he said, holding out his weapon._

_"That's preposterous!" shouted Stride._

_"Nuh-uh," said Canard, with a smirk. "ND told me all about it, didn't you, Little Dude."_

_Nosedive was stunned. "W-why?" he asked softly, betrayal evident on his face._

_"Because," Canard leered. "Every day it was Stride's family this, and Stride's family that, and Wildwing this and Wildwing that, and Lillian this and Lillian that, and Nosedive this and Nosedive that. . . I was sick of it!!! My father was running for governor, but your slagging father won and took all the glory. But that's all right. Because soon it will be my turn."_

_He motioned the soldiers forward._

_Both droids held Stride in place as two Saurians grabbed Wildwing. Lillian was flanked by one soldier, while a fourth shoved Nosedive towards Canard._

_Canard grabbed Nosedive's wrist and twisted it, forcing the teen onto his knees. "We have a new program going," he said. "All supporters of Dragaunus earned the right to slaves. And I've chosen mine right here!"_

_"You son of a. . . " Wildwing's words were cut short as his guard slammed a fist into his gut._

_Nosedive flinched. Never had his brother been on a receiving end of a punch. Watching him helpless made things worse._

_Canard petted the top of his head._

_Nosedive pulled back and spit on Canard's face, anger clouding his judgement._

_Canard's look turned deadly. A small smirk crossed his face. "Someone needs a lesson to show him who the master is." He yanked Nosedive back on his feet, grabbing him by the hair._

_Nosedive struggled and threw a punch._

_Canard grabbed his arm, twisted it back, and pushed up, causing Nosedive to rise on his toes to avoid further strain._

_"Lesson number one, _slave. . . _as your master, I possess everything that is you. . . mind, soul, and. . . " _

_He chuckled. _

_"Body."_

_"No!" shouted Stride, lunging forward._

_The droids held him back, snapping one of his arms in the process._

_Lillian screamed as Stride collapsed, numb from shock._

_Canard threw Nosedive to the floor._

_Laughter could be heard coming from the Saurians as Lillian pleaded with Canard to leave Nosedive alone. Wildwing and Stride were shouting in outrage as Nosedive's screams of pain and sobs of humiliation stuck a painful chord within them._

_Lillian joined her son in crying. _

_Nosedive retreated into his mind._

_Canard made himself presentable when the deed was done._

_Nosedive numbly fumbled to close his jeans, his eyes vacant. A few more tears escaped from his eyes as he slowly and painfully sank to the floor, hugging his knees and rocked himself._

_"Nosedive," sobbed Lillian, trying to get her young son to answer._

_Wildwing and Stride remained silent, impotent with fury._

_Stride raised his eyes to glare at Canard. "You will die for this," he said, chokingly._

_"Not before you do. Let's step outside."_

_The entire family was dragged into the streets._

_Stride sputtered as one of the Saurians dumped oily liquid over his head, drenching him._

_He only had time to recognize the smell when Canard lit a match and threw it._

_"Dad, no!" shouted Wildwing, as Lillian screamed again, voice hoarse from misuse._

_Several citizens looked out in the streets and were horrified to see their beloved governor being burned alive._

_Stride yelled as he tried to put out the fire, but the liquid kept it going. The smell of burning feathers and flash became strong as Stride collapsed to the floor. Smoke rose and so did the flames._

_Stride ceased to exist._

_Wildwing openly wept and Lillian continued to scream and cry in remorse as Nosedive stared, completely silent._

_"Shut her up," said Canard. _

_Lillian's screaming was cut short by a knife to her throat._

_Her eyes took a glassy look as air escaped from the cut, and she fell to the floor, face first._

_Canard laughed and petted Nosedive again._

_Nosedive looked down at his mother. His whispered "Mommy," and then looked back up, holding himself and rocking on his feet, back and forth._

_Canard left Nosedive where he was and went to one of the droids. He popped open a hatch and pulled out a branding iron. The tip glowed from the heat. He walked over to Wildwing, who now was silent in his grief._

_A murderous look flashed in his eyes for a moment, before he looked at the ground, defeated._

_"What's the matter?" taunted Canard. "Not the perfect family anymore? Oh, wait, you got to have a family first to even try to make it perfect. You don't have a dad, and you don't have a mom. . . and with this brand. . . you won't have a brother." Canard walked over to Nosedive and grabbed his wrist._

_Nosedive made no move to get away._

_The look on Wildwing's eyes were heartbreaking as Canard pressed the branding iron into the back of Nosedive's left hand._

_A faint hiss was heard as smoke rose. Nosedive barely flinched, still in shock from what Canard had done to him in front of his family. He slowly looked at the burn on his hand._

_Canard turned towards Wildwing. "Such a shame," he said. "The great Wildwing, unable to help his brother in the end."_

_"Oh, Nosedive," whispered Wildwing. "I'm so sorry. . . " Tears continued to flow down his face, blinding him. . . keeping him from seeing his beloved brother's face. In the end, it may have been a blessing._

_ Canard nodded at the Saurians._

_With the exception of the burly red one, they all advance forward, claws and teeth tearing into Wildwing's flesh._

_Wildwing let out a scream as more blood tainted the streets._

_Canard pulled Nosedive close, smiling at him as the younger duck just stared._

_The burly red Saurian stood next to them. "You'll be one of us soon if you keep amusing us like this, Canard."_

_"Thank you, Captain Seige."_

__X 

_One year later, Canard became one of Dragaunus's Generals. He, with the help of sadistic and former Puckworld criminals, tore down the beauty that Puckworld once was and helped raise the new Saurian empire._

_Nosedive was forced to watch all this as Canard's personal slave. He was fed scraps, had to clean everything he was told to clean, was locked in Canard's house and never let out. And he was to provide relief whenever the tan duck was denied pleasure from his Saurian lover. _

_Everyday, Nosedive wished for death. In the beginning, he did everything to push Canard, to make him angry enough to kill him with the beatings. But Canard seemed to know what he was doing._

_He'd hit him just right to cause immense pain, but the injuries were never life threatening._

_Later on, Nosedive gave up. He would stare at himself in the bathroom window after some of the nightly rituals, a blade in his hands. But he never followed through. He was too afriad. He was afraid that his soul was too tainted to rejoin his family. _

_Instead he chose to live with the abuse. Only crying when the pain was unbearable._

_That was his life. . ._

_. . . now and until the end._

__X 

Dive sat next to ND, watching him from the corner of his eye. 

ND sat still, trapped in the horrors of his past. 

"I cried only for pain," he said dully, his voice low. "But not once. . . not once did I actually cry. . . for my family." 

His eyes became glassy. "I never. . . I never cried for them." A small tear began to fall. "My brother asked for forgiveness. . . " His voice cracked. ". . .and I never gave it to him. . ." 

Dive watched helplessly as ND began to shake and cry. "I watched my whole family die and I never wept for them!" His words slurred as the tightness in his throat cut off air. 

Dive switched out of his unforgiving battle armor and into street clothes. He reached out and pulled ND into an embrace. 

"I miss them!" ND continued to cry. "I miss them, I miss them, I miss them. . . If only. . . if only Canard killed me instead!" 

Dive felt tears track down his face as he rocked his other self gently, running his hand through ND's hair, the same way Wildwing would do it when Dive woke up from nightmares. 

ND sobbed, for once releasing his pent up grief. His body shook badly as he clutched at Dive, burying his face and soaking Dive's jacket. 

"I want my family back. . . I need them. . . " 

They remained like that for a while, the sounds of dripping water and heartwrenching sobs echoed hauntingly through the tunnels of the sewers. 

Soon the cries lessened, but they stayed still. 

And sleep soon came upon them, and for a brief moment. . . gave them peace. 

tbc 


	4. Part 4 or 14

Alternate Lives 

Part 4/14 

Dive slowly opened his eyes, a crick in his neck being the first thing he was aware of. The ache in his back and bottom followed. 

He looked around and stifled a gasp as everything came rushing back from his memory. 

He was back in Puckworld, but in a different time-line. 

In his arms was his double. Or an image of what could have been him had the Saurians chosen a more sly approach than the direct one they had in his time. And if Canard was a sleaze rather than a duck bent on vengeance. 

ND stirred in his arms. 

Dive took the time to look his other half over. ND's eyes had bags underneath them, and his hair was stringy. And even though he couldn't see them, Dive could feel ND's ribs through his shirt. 

The duck was malnourished, and Dive had a feeling that if they stood beside each other, ND would actually be smaller than him. 

He was startled when ND suddenly let out a cry and pushed himself away from him. His breathing was erratic and his eyes were wild. 

"ND!" shouted Nosedive. "It's just me! Dive!" 

ND's breathing slowed down as the scrawny Avian glanced around. "Oh," he whispered. "We're in the sewers." 

Dive slowly nodded, not wanting to make any sudden moves. 

ND ran a dirty hand through his hair. "Um, well, I guess we should get something to eat." 

"From where?" asked Dive. "I got the feeling that not many ducks wander through the streets." 

ND shook his head. "It's a mix culture. About a fourth of the Avian populations turned criminal or are too scared to oppose the Saurians. Another fourth are what make up the Resistance. And the remaining half are either imprisoned or enslaved." ND touched the back of his hand. "All slaves are branded with custom made branding irons. That's the only way you can tell the difference between slaves and supposed Saurian supporters." 

"How do you keep them from seeing that then?" asked Dive. 

ND sighed. "I usually buy food from busy places. It's still a risk. Someone could recognize me. But since they are so busy handling customers, they really don't pay attention to the faces and the hands." 

ND looked upwards towards a small grate that let to the streets. "But I bet General Canard is out there, looking for me. Probably has other Saurians joining the search as well." 

Dive stared up there. 

"Maybe you could go," said ND. 

"What?" 

"Sure. . . just need to find a hat to cover your head. Won't be as noticeable. And since you don't have a scar. . . " 

Dive slowly nodded. "I suppose," he said. "But the only cash I have on me is American dollars." 

ND pulled out a small bundle from his back pocket. "Here's some," he said, pulling a few small bills. 

Dive narrowed his eyes. 

ND looked at him. Then he stared at the floor. "Some Saurians can be very generous when you do favors." 

"What kind of favors?" asked Dive, dreading the answer. 

ND shrugged his shoulders. "Come on. This sewer grate leads right into a main sidewalk. There's another that leads behind some buildings." ND began to walk away. 

Dive sighed, and then followed. 

X 

Dive pulled the hat low over his head. Over his body was a "borrowed" Saurian trench coat. 

ND had almost had a heart attack when he realized that the emblem on his jacket was too close in appearance to the Resistance logo. 

That had made Dive raise an eyebrow. He wanted to ask ND what the Resistance logo looked like, but his double was apparently still troubled about revealing his history the night before. 

So now Dive was buying lunch for two at one of the Saurian owned fast food joints. True to ND's word, the place was packed. Saurians and ducks were lined up inside. 

Dive strolled in as if he owned the place, even though his heart was racing at the though of being surrounded by the enemy. 

He waited in line, forcing a devilish smirk on his face. 

A few minutes later, he approached the counter. 

There was a young Saurian female ringing up the orders. She had a sour expression on her face when she looked up at Dive. 

She was one of the gentler species, and despite the scales, Dive was tempted to call her cute. She was a light orange colored Saurian, with a cute little horn on her nose, and two more on her crest. Black hair was pulled up to the front in two braids. 

"Koko" was inscribed into her name tag. And her eyes held a certain light in them. 

"How may I help you?" she asked, voice dripping with disgust. 

"Yes, I got this hard ache in my groin. . ." replied Dive on whim, deciding to play a typical Avian sleaze ball. 

Koko frowned. "Sorry pal, you're on your own. Like, make up your mind or get out of the line." 

Dive raised his hands. "I know what I want, but I couldn't help but wonder if you'd be willing to be a delicious side order." 

Koko let out a growl as she glared up at him. 

"I'll have two number fours, babe," Dive said, flashing a grin. 

Koko narrowed her eyes as she punched in the numbers. She turned and grabbed his order from the shelves behind her and shoved them into a bag. As she was placing some napkins in, Dive caught a sight of a ring on her finger. While at first it seemed like a simple band, underneath was a crest or a gem of some sort. 

It was as if it had been turned to hide something. 

Then he thought back. ND had said something about Saurians siding with the ducks. He wondered. . . 

Koko practically dropped his order in front of him. "That will be six credits and eighteen in change. 

Dive grabbed her wrist and he placed the money on the palm of her hand, the top of the ring now exposed. 

The top side of the ring was indeed a crest. . . with a very familiar looking emblem. 

Koko pulled her hand away, closing it into a fist, her rude attitude suddenly becoming alarmed. 

Dive leaned towards her and said softly. . . "Nice ring." He grabbed his order and walked out the door, remembering to pull the hat down over his head. 

X 

Dive chewed on his sandwich, surprised that it didn't taste too bad. He looked at his twin in a thoughtful manner. 

ND was nibbling at his food. 

It was as if he were trying to make it last. That, or he had eaten so little during his enslavement to Canard that he wasn't use to eating a full meal. 

Nosedive glanced at his sandwich, suddenly not hungry anymore. It was a wonder that ND survived this long. ND had said he was afraid to die, but to stay alive. . . that in its own was courageous. 

Dive continued to watch ND. 

ND stopped halfway and wrapped up the sandwich. He stuffed it into his pocket. 

Dive did the same, realizing that living on the streets, throwing away uneaten food was a huge waste. 

"Where to?" he asked. 

ND shrugged. "I want to keep moving west. I hear the Resistance is stationed somewhere out there. I lost contact with them such a long time ago. . ." 

Dive nodded as he moved to stand next to ND. 

ND sighed. "I just don't know what to do anymore. Live day by day. . . hoping that. . . I don't know. Something happens. Dragaunus dies, or some other species comes to save us." 

Dive looked away, feeling guilty. 

He knew he couldn't do anything, but still. . . 

ND led such a rotten life while he had led. . . well. . . one that was a heck of a lot better and peaceful. 

A scuffling sound to their right caught their attention. 

ND froze as a Saurian figure holding a blaster stood in the shadows. 

"Run," he whispered. 

Both ducks began to run as the figure behind them darted further into the shadows. 

Dive grabbed his puck blaster and he turned around to shoot. The Saurian was gone, but he caught a glimpse of fleeting figures above and around him. 

"They're surrounding us," he said, grabbing ND's hand. 

The frail duck was slowing down, and Dive knew he had to push him to keep going. 

Dive turned and fired two shots. 

Several lasers fired in return. 

ND dropped into a ball, hands over his head. 

Dive reached down and yanked him up. 

"I can't. . . " ND whispered hoarsely. 

"Don't give up now, dude," Dive replied, harshly. 

He let out a cry as something hit him in the side. His whole left side went numb as he stumbled, falling on top of ND. 

ND pushed him up into a sitting position. 

Both young ducks looked up at their attackers. 

Two Saurians approached. 

One was the female from the fast food joint. The other was a female with dull silvery skin and yellow snake -like eyes. Two long horns protruded from the top of her head. Long black hair flowed down her back. She raised a puck blaster as the second one remained in her shadow. 

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice promising death if she didn't like the answer. 

"Nosedive," Dive said without a second thought. 

"You lie," replied the Saurian. She fired. 

Everything went black. 

X 

The first thing he was aware of, his body was intact. 

Unfortunately, every inch of him hurt. 

The second thing was that he was lying on his back on a flat cold surface. 

Dive groaned as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. 

A scuffling sound caught his attention. "Ah, you're awake," said a male voice. "Just wait a few moments and the after effects of the stun blast will fade away." 

"Thanks," Dive grunted, letting himself plop back down. He reached up for his eyes and felt cloth. 

"I suggest you don't take that off," continued the male, sounding good natured. "The stun blast makes all your nerves sensitive, including eye sight. You wouldn't be able to look at a candle without getting a massive headache. It's all quite interesting. . . um. . . when you are not on the receiving end." 

The sound of heels caught his attention. 

"Is he awake?" asked a familiar cold voice. 

"Yes he is," replied the male. 

Dive could almost feel the Saurian move next to him. "Keep your eyes shut unless you want to remain blind," she said. 

Dive did as he was told, although his body ached as his muscles tensed. 

He felt cool hands remove the cloth from his eyes. A moment later, he felt her placing something that felt like glasses on his face. 

"You may open them now," she said, her voice neutral. 

Dive carefully opened his eyes to find out that the glasses were sunshades. 

The Saurian was standing above him, staring down at him. 

The male turned out to be a fellow duck. His hair was a dark blue, pushed back. Judging from the coat he wore, Dive figured him to be a doctor. 

"ND has spoken highly of you," the Saurian said. 

Dive glared. "Where is he?" he asked, hating his helpless position. 

"He is safe," the Saurian said. "My name is Firepassion Nightbloom. Allies call me Nightbloom. I would shake your hand, but my stun blast really knocked your senses out of kilter. Forgive me." 

Dive stared at her as if another head had grown from her neck. Then he spotted the logo on the upper left side of her purple armor. It was an upside down triangle with swords crossing in the middle. 

"You're from the Resistance," he said, his voice in awe. 

Nightbloom gave him a faint smile. "As you are, from your reality. We wish to thank you for helping ND, and bringing him to us." 

"Huh?" 

"Had Koko not alarmed me to the fact that you saw her ring, I wouldn't have come looking for you with the intent to kill. And we would not have spotted our Nosedive with you." 

"Um, no problem." Dive hissed as he felt his skin tingling. 

The duck stepped forward. "That will pass in a couple of seconds," he said. "Oh, I'm Dr. Beacon. Forgive me for not introducing myself, but there, you see, it's gone." 

Dive sat up, mentally assessing his body. Everything looked fine and everything stopped hurting. He slowly turned to sit on the table he was on. 

Then he realized what Nightbloom had said. "Koko?" He mentally winced at the hopefulness that had come out of his beak. 

This time Nightbloom smirked. "Yes. Koko. She's dying to find out more about you. These kinds of things interest her." 

X 

Koko and Dive were sitting side by side in the mess hall. Koko was eating peacefully, her eyebrows twitching giving the only indication that she was listening to Dive. ND was across from them, hunched over, as if trying to make himself small. Dive occasionally shot him a sympathetic look. 

From across the hall, Nightbloom and Dr. Beacon stood watch. 

Dr. Beacon glanced at Nightbloom. 

"Do you think that it's fair to ask him to join our battle?" 

Nightbloom looked at him. "No. He strikes me as having a noble heart, always willing to do the right thing. Taking advantage of that is unfair, but necessary. That young male is a blessing that may give us the edge we need to bring down Dragaunus." 

"But to set him up against General Canard. . . what if he's not ready to deal with such perversion? And what about Iron Wing?" 

"I have faith in the hatchling. Right now, he will be our only advantage to catching Canard off guard. As for Iron Wing. . . I will deal with him." 

"But then your involvement with the Resistance will be exposed. You'll be killed!" 

"That is a sacrifice we all must make." 

tbc. . . 


	5. Part 5 of 14

Alternate Lives 

Part 5/14 

General Canard pulled back as a light lavender claw smacked him against the face. . . hard. 

"Find yourself a new boy toy if you want it rough," snarled a female voice. 

Bed springs creaked and Canard was left alone in a rumpled bed. 

"Aw, Lady Malice, forgive me," Canard said in an apologetic voice. 

Before him stood a Saurian, sliding into a slim black dress. Black hair tied in a loose ponytail covered her back. Her crest gave an impression of a crown. 

"Don't you use that tone on me," she said, holding her head up. She turned to look at him, one claw holding up the front part of her dress. "I prefer it nice and slow rather than a quick hard fuck. After all, I am a lady." 

Canard grunted as he reached for his jeans. He yanked them up in an angry motion. 

"Buy another slave, for crying out loud," continued Malice. She walked over to a mirror and kept looking at Canard through the reflection. "A male one." 

Canard snorted. "I don't want a male slave. . ." 

Malice turned around, her eyes filled with fury. "If you buy a female slave, so help me Saurian ancestors. . . I will tear your balls off and eat them raw." 

Canard raised an eyebrow. "Jealous, petite?" 

Lady Malice pouted, her eyes looking down. "You are an Avian male," she said in a sullen voice. "It's normal for you to be attracted to female Ducks. What if one of them turns your heart, and turns you against the Empire? And me?" 

Canard let out a lustful chuckle. "No need to worry, Lady. You will always be the one and only for me to hold and ravish." 

Lady Malice shot him a look. "And your escaped slave?" she added, resentfully. 

Canard shrugged. "It pleases me to be able to humiliate and violate the memories of Stride's family years after his death. And believing that Wildwing's soul is watching, unable to do a thing to save his brother." 

Lady Malice chuckled. "So it is just an obsession with the family. For a while you had me worried. I was wondering if you were using me to just appear like a normal hormonal ridden male while enjoying males on the side." 

Canard made a face. "Not a chance. I only like watching Nosedive writhe in pain. And I will make sure he feels plenty of it when I capture him. He will regret ever escaping." 

"So are you going to bring him to me when you catch him? Surely he hasn't experienced a female touch yet." 

Canard laughed harshly. "Careful, love. Now I might feel a bit jealous." 

Lady Malice smiled as she turned her back on him. "Be a doll and zip up my dress." 

Canard moved towards her. He pushed her hair out of the way and grasped the zipper , slowly pulling it up as he kissed her skin before covering it. 

Lady Malice giggled. 

She sighed as Canard ran his hands across her breasts and stomach as he rested his chin against her shoulder. 

"Iron Wing hasn't had much fun recently, and I was thinking he might enjoy helping you punish your slave," she said. "And if you are willing to share. . . allow him to find some relief. After all, for someone his size, it's hard to find a compatible body to bed. I'm sure he's not too picky about partners at this point." 

Canard kept quiet for a few moments. Then a malicious gleam sparkled in his eyes. "Iron Wing has been known to inflict enough pain to wring confessions out of traitors. And I think I like the idea of trading Nosedive off. Yes. . . I think I'd like that. It would be a nice source of income." 

Lady Malice laughed. "And I will be there to sooth some of his pains each time." 

"And inflict new ones," added Canard, his voice growing husky. 

"Does that thought turn you on?" Lady Malice asked, claws gently scratching Canard's chest. 

Canard just stared at her, hands gripping her hips. 

With on quick movement, he lifted her up and onto the bed behind her. 

Lady Malice let out a squeal of surprise. 

A few moments later, moans of pleasure filled the room. 

X 

Lady Malice stood in front of a tall and well built Avian. He stood in the shadows, his metal arm gleaming from the little light. 

"My dear Canard wants his slave back," she said. "He told me he'd allow for you to play with him in any way you desire if you help look for him." 

The shadowed figure nodded. 

Lady Malice chuckled. "Just don't sample him before Canard and I teach him a lesson. Young Nosedive must pay for escaping. And for putting my sweetheart in such a foul mood." 

tbc. . . 


	6. Part 6 of 14

Alternate Lives 

Part 6/14 

A red Saurian male glared at the screen before him. 

"Lord Dragaunus?" a male duck called out. "You requested my presence?" 

Dragaunus whirled around to face him. "Why haven't you found the source of that anomaly yet?" he roared. 

The male looked as if he was withering. "Um, well, you see. . . um. . . we figured it out to be a portal of some sort, but whatever came through was alive and quickly left the scene." 

"So why hasn't it been found?" 

"I. . ." 

A beeping sound caught their attention. 

The screen flared to live, showing a red dot on an electronic map. 

"There it is again," pointed Dragaunus. "Gather a team and find out what it is now!" 

The male duck nodded and fled the scene. 

Dragaunus glared at the monitor, eyes narrowing. 

X 

ND and Dive glanced at each other as Nightbloom and a few other high commanding Resistance leaders dashed into one room. 

Curiosity got the better of Dive as he stood up to see what all the commotion was about. 

As he entered the room, Nightbloom was already barking some orders. "Red team, approach from the east. Black team, the north. Gold, from the south west. Approach with caution. Dragaunus will surely have noticed this as well." 

"What's going on?" asked Dive. ND approached from behind. 

Nightbloom looked at them. 'Don't worry about it. This alarm might not be anything. However, I do wish to speak to you over a certain matter." 

Dive noticed Dr. Beacon flinching and turning away. 

"What's wrong with Beac?" asked ND. 

"He's against what I'm about to ask you." 

"Which is. . ?" asked Dive, suspiciously. 

"We want you to help us. I need you to help us. With your help, I believe we can take Dragaunus down." 

Dive looked at the floor, lost in thought. It was odd, being asked to help, instead of rejected like his time line's Canard first had done. 

He looked at ND, quietly taking in the haggard appearance his other self had. The baggy eyes, the haunted look, a broken look. He suffered a great deal, from what he had heard. How many others suffered the same thing? 

Dive looked at Nightbloom. "I'll do whatever it takes," he said. 

Nightbloom smiled. 

X 

Zane Freefall lowered his night vision goggles. Light blue eyes narrowed as brown hair fell across his tan face. 

"See anything?" asked a fellow Avian. Zane glanced at the hawk next to him. 

"Nada," he replied. "Whatever it was, it's gone. Saurians haven't found anything, either, from the looks of it." 

"Well, that's good. Do you think it could be the same thing that brought over ND's twin?" 

Zane slowly nodded. "Maybe. But just what came through? Wait up. . . " Zane pulled up the night vision goggles again. 

He could spot General Siege pointing at something on the ground. He zoomed his lenses and spotted what the fat Saurian was looking at. 

There on the ground, next to an unevenly placed sewer grate, were several foot prints. And recent ones at that, being that they were still wet. 

"Something definitely came out of there," said Zane. 

"What was it?" 

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." 

X 

Water sloshed against the sides of the sewer gutters as a pair of hands held a small device. On it was a small red blip that lay in the western direction. 

"He's here." 

tbc. . . 


	7. Part 7 of 14

Alternate Lives 

Part 7/14 

"Dive, you don't have to do this," pleaded ND, looking as if he were ready to cry. 

"Of course I do, bud," responded Dive, throwing ND's shirt over himself. "How do I look?" 

"Nothing like me," ND responded, glumly. 

Dive looked at him strangely. 

"He's right, you know," said Dr. Beacon. "This mission is already a failure. Dive doesn't have the scar, he doesn't have to _look. _General Canard is going to realize something is up the minute he sees him. And those shoes look too new." 

"Hey, the shoes are staying if I have to make a quick get away," Dive said. 

"But if General Canard sees them..." 

"Street people are always stealing or selling favors," interjected Nightbloom, in her cold leader voice. "General Canard will only be focused on making ND pay. How well are you at acting, Dive?" 

"Um, I think I can manage, under pressure as a means of motivation," Dive replied, looking nervous. 

"You'd better if you wish to survive." 

"That's . . . good motivation." 

ND clearly opposed the mission. 

"What if Canard captures you or something? What if he captures me?" 

"You don't have to go," said Dive. 

"But I know where those charts would be hidden," ND responded, his voice threatening to crack. "If you go, I have no choice but to go." 

"Then go and avenge your family," added Nightbloom. 

ND froze with a small whimper. 

Dive shot Nightbloom a look. She was a strange being, and he had a feeling she had multiple personalities. There were times when she acted kindly, and then reverted to a hardened leader. 

"I'm scared. . ." ND whispered. "I don't know if I can." 

Nightbloom continued to stare at him. "We will be there." 

ND sighed and nodded. "I know..." 

Dive took a deep breath. "All right. Let's break in and steal those blueprints." 

X 

Dive wondered if the trip to this alternate reality friend a few of his brain cells. 

With a painful twinge in his heart, he realized that that comment would have come from either his brother or Mallory. 

But Wildwing wasn't here, and neither were the others. He was flying solo this time, with aliens he barely knew being his reinforcements. 

Dive took a deep breath as he saw, for the first time, General Canard's house. It looked pretty nice from the outside, but then again, all loyal members of Dragaunus lived it up nicely. Inside was suppose to be nice looking too, but what went on in there... 

Dive dashed towards the house. He stopped at the front door and slowly put his hand against the hand print lock. 

It worked. The door clicked open and Dive walked in. He fingered the glove on his hand, the one that would have covered the mark, if he had it. 

_Walk in, distract, get out, walk in, distract, get out, _he kept repeating to himself in his mind. 

He heard a noise from upstairs and felt a chill run up his back. General Canard was home. And he was upstairs. Just where ND needed to go. 

Dive slowly made his way further into the house, peering up the stairs. He couldn't see Canard from where he was. He crept a bit further, his heart pounding against his chest. And then he was in the kitchen. 

Dive nearly had a heart attack when he saw another blonde duck. He then realized it was his reflection. 

Dive caught a glimpse of how he looked. He was almost an exact replica of ND. This mission had him scared out of his wits, so the nervous look was down pact. 

The gel they ran through his hair made it look greasy, as if he hadn't taken a shower. 

The only thing off was that he still looked somewhat healthy. He seriously hoped that Canard wouldn't notice it right away. 

Dive opened the refrigerator. Part of the plan was to make it appear as if ND had made his way back to steal some food. The other part was the fight Canard off after ND escaped with the plans. 

Dive gritted his teeth. 

He still had a hard time believing that there were ducks vile enough to betray their own race. And having Canard being on the enemy's side... well, it was weird. And eerie with the fact that Canard was so well trusted that he had the most recent blueprints of Dragaunus's new fortress. 

Apparently, Canard was in charge of security. 

Dive snorted as he thought about the irony. 

Mister Hot Shot with security and his own house wasn't even fortified. 

Dive closed the refrigerator, one arm holding a bunch of food. He turned and stopped. 

Canard was standing right in front of him. 

X 

ND froze. 

He spotted Canard when he was coming down the stairs. 

He so desperately wanted to warn Dive somehow to be prepared. 

He felt his heart in his throat when it looked like Dive had spaced out at the fridge. He had been so attentive at first. 

ND approached the open door as Canard stood next to the fridge, watching Dive silently. 

ND knew that a silent Canard was a deadly Canard. 

But he had to get those blue prints and fast. Then Dive could run for it. 

ND crept into the house and towards the stairs. 

Dive still hadn't realized that he was being watched. 

ND held back a whimper and ducked behind the wall. He climbed the stairs as fast as he could without making a sound. 

X 

Dive realized why Canard was so feared in the second it took to realize who was standing next to him. 

Canard's eyes held nothing but a cold fire that promised death. 

"So..." he said, in a calm yet deadly voice. "My little slave came back." 

Dive backpedalled, dropping the food. 

"C...Canard!" he stuttered, the fear in his voice not faked at all. 

Canard moved forward. 

Dive felt the wall against his back. 

"Now why did you do a stupid thing like run away from me?" Canard asked, gently gripping Dive by the chin, tilting his head up. 

Dive shut his eyes, his breathing speeding up. _Guess Nightbloom was right about focusing just on me._

He felt the hand leave. 

Dive cracked one eye open in time to see a fist swinging his way. 

He let out a yelp and let himself drop. 

Canard's fist landed on the wall with a loud slam. 

"Shit!" he shouted, pulling his fist against his stomach. 

Dive glanced up and saw the dent in the wall. 

He felt two hands grab him by the collar of his shirt. 

He was picked up and slammed up against the wall. 

Dive raised his hands over his face, both out of fear and acting. 

What he really wanted to do was try and fight back. 

But one, he didn't know this Canard's fighting techniques, and two, he was suppose to be ND. Ducking was something ND wouldn't have done, cause Canard was really pissed now. 

"You little mother fucker!" he shouted. 

Nosedive saw stars as his head bounced against the wall. 

A part of his mind registered that a hand was tugging at his waist band. 

"I'll teach you to run away. After we're through, you won't be able to move! You'll be fucking bleeding all over the floor, you little piece of shit!" 

Dive grasped Canard's wrists as he croaked out a weak "No." 

It seemed to fuel Canard. 

All the air left Dive's lungs as a fist made its way into his stomach. 

Dive collapsed to the floor, trying to inhale enough air to gain his energy. 

X 

ND heard the sounds of fighting. 

He frantically rifled through Canard's desk. 

Dive was working with limited time. 

ND felt a panic attack coming on. "Not now, not now, not now," he whispered to himself as he opened another drawer. 

There on the top was a folder, unlabeled but filled with a large stack of papers. With a shaky hand, he opened it. Inside were several diagrams of wiring and blue prints of several floors of a castle. ND thought his heart would stop. 

"This is it," he said to himself. He shoved the folder into the waistband of his pants. He quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs. 

At the bottom, ND glanced towards the kitchen area and froze. 

Canard had straddled Dive and looked up to see ND standing there. 

Their eyes met. 

X 

Dive grunted when he had felt Canard kick him in the ribs. He tried to fight back but he was still struggling to draw in enough air. 

A pair of hands grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him up. A moment later, his back connected with the wall with a resounding crack. 

Canard and everything else split into two. 

Dive let out a groan as he slumped to the floor, unable to get his bearings. 

He felt Canard push him forward onto his stomach. 

His mind screamed for him to get up when he felt the pair of hands return to tug at his waist band. _Get up! Get up now! _he was shouting to himself, while weakly struggling. 

Then the thundering sounds of rushing footsteps on stairs pulled him out of his daze. 

His eyes snapped open at the same time that Canard froze on top of him. 

In the doorway of the kitchen stood ND, looking like a deer in the headlights. 

"You!" exclaimed Canard, his grip loosening in shock. "Then who?" he asked in bewilderment, looking down at the body underneath him. 

"Your worst nightmare," grunted Dive, taking the opportunity to buck Canard off. 

"Run, ND!" he shouted, scrambling up to his feet. "Run now!" 

ND sprung to life and ran for the door as Dive whirled on Canard and threw a punch. 

His fist connected with Canard's jaw and he sent him flying back to the floor. 

He turned around and ran. 

No sooner than he had stepped out of the mansion, alarms began to sound at every corner. He glanced behind him and saw that Canard was rushing towards him. 

Dive slammed the door shut and leapt forward, catching ND by the shoulder and pushing him forward. "Run, just run. I'll be the decoy!" 

ND ran off in one direction as Dive waited for a moment. 

The door swung open and Dive waited long enough to make sure that Canard spotted him. He then ran the opposite way that ND had run, dashing into the nearest alley and racing through the maze in the back of each buildings and housing complexes. 

Dive could hear Canard behind him, and he could hear the sounds of sirens. 

Dive slid to the floor and under a wooden gate that was broken underneath. 

He hissed when he felt the jagged edges catch his shoulder, tearing into the shirt that covered his arms. 

"What I wouldn't give for my armor," he muttered to himself. He leapt up and banked a right, heading back out into the streets. 

A cruiser that resembled the police officers back home blocked his path. Two Saurians stepped out. 

Dive looked up and saw a fire escape ladder just a few inches above him. He leapt up and caught hold of it, and began to climb as the Saurians fired several rounds at him. 

He could feel the heat of the lasers as they passed right by him. 

"Don't kill him!" he heard Canard shout. "I want that bugger alive!!" 

Dive panted for breath as he neared the top. Looking down he could see that Canard and the Saurians were starting to climb up after him. 

"Time to ditch these guys for good," Dive said, leaping to the top of the building. He ran from the edge, stopped, and turned around. 

He activated his jet powered roller blades, glad that he at least kept this part of his armor with him. 

He shot towards the edge and then jumped at the last possible moment. 

Canard let out a shout of surprise as Dive flew over towards the next building. 

Dive repeated what he was doing for a couple more buildings before rushing down the fire escape ladders. 

He reached the bottom and activated the skates again, moving farther and farther away from his pursuers. 

He began to circle around, hitting sections that he hadn't gone through before. 

His eyes kept a careful watch for friend or foe. 

He arrived at a sewer grate, one that had been pointed out as his escape route. 

Dive lifted the cover and jumped in, letting the grate fall back into place. 

He waited a few moments, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, and catching his breath. 

He took a step forward and collided into something firm. 

A light flared and Dive felt his stomach drop. "Canard..." he murmured, as a hand grabbed him by the upper arm. 

tbc... 


	8. Part 8 of 14

Disclaimers found in Part 1 

Alternate Lives 

Part 8/14 

Dive was exhausted. His adrenaline was gone and his body was feeling the effects of the strain he just put it through trying to get away from the Saurians and Canard. 

He felt weak. 

And unfortunately, this was the worst time to feel that. 

Dive began to struggle, kicking and punching with his free hand, trying to get rid of Canard.. "Let me go!" he shouted. 

"Nosedive!" shouted Canard. "Dive!" 

"It's just us!" shouted another voice. 

Dive paused and looked past Canard. He then looked back up and all the excitement caught up to him. 

He let out one small whimper and fell into the arms of his most trusted team captain. 

"Man, oh, man, I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered, as tentative arms wrapped around him. 

Another gentle hand rested against his shoulder. 

A few moments later, lasers began to fly. 

X 

ND had reached Nightbloom when Dive had taken off to lead General Canard away. 

"He's after him," he gasped. 

Nightbloom pushed him towards the tunnels. "We'll keep track of them," she said. 

ND hurried off, clutching the folder close to his body. 

A male Saurian ran with him, acting as his armed escort. 

Nightbloom turned back towards the house. 

Both Dive and Canard were gone. Nightbloom sank back into the shadows, and decided to wait. She motioned for another to follow and make sure nothing happened to Dive. 

Roughly twenty minutes later, Nightbloom got word that Dive was returning, alone. 

She stood at her post in the sewers and waited. 

She could hear the sound of the sewer opening and dropping. Then she heard Dive's frightened cry and Canard's voice. She narrowed her eyes. _How did he know? _she asked herself. "Fire!" she shouted, pulling out her laser gun. 

She leapt from behind the wall and targeted the tan mallard. Dive was in his arms and several ducks were backing him up. 

A few of her own moved into position and began firing. 

Canard threw Dive behind him and began to fire back, as did the rest of his team. 

"Stop!" she heard someone shout. 

"Dive, have you gone mad?!" shouted Canard, as Dive ran past him, waving his arms. 

"Cease fire!" shouted Nightbloom, not wanting to risk injuring their newest member. 

"These are my buds from my time-line!" Dive shouted. "They're cool." 

Nightbloom stepped forward, and the ducks tensed up. 

Dive turned to them. "Relax, some of the Saurians are allies. Nightbloom is the leader of the Resistance." 

X 

To say ND was terrified when he spotted Canard was an accurate statement. To say he was petrified when he saw Grin was an understatement. 

Both ducks caused nervous mumblings from both Avians and Saurians. 

"Canard is ruthless on his own. But one of his soldiers is Iron Wing. . . Grin's counterpart." 

"This is all kinda weird," said Wildwing. 

"I'll say," said Koko, standing next to Dive. "It's like talking to a ghost." 

Dive watched with amusement as Dr. Beacon fawned over an embarrassed Tanya. "This is great," he was saying. "I mean, I always admired your physical beauty, well, this world's beauty, but now that I see you are intelligent, I, well, wow! Most _Naughty Chicks _models have no brain cells worth talking about!" 

Duke had found a copy of _Naughty Chicks _and was almost hysterical about finding Tanya as the centerfold spread. 

Tanya was mortified and flattered by the cat calls she received, but promptly snatched the magazine away from Duke before the others could see it. 

"It may not be me," she said, "but it still looks like me. And you are too young to be looking at stuff like this!" she said to Dive, a question obvious on his face. 

"Darn," he said. "Okay, next question...what now?" 

Canard looked thoughtful. "Well, Tanya rigged the device to take us back to our dimension, but it doesn't feel right leaving this place without helping." 

Nightbloom raised an eyebrow. "You definitely are nothing like General Canard." 

"That's cause he's cool," Dive responded, flashing a grin to his team captain. 

He leaned back against Wildwing who was behind him. Physical contact seemed to sooth his nerves. It apparantly worked for Wilding too because he looked at peace. 

ND watched from a distance, still too afraid to come close. 

"We would appreciate any help you could give us," Nightbloom said. "ND and Dive managed to snatch the blueprints to Lord Dragaunus's security system and fortress." 

"Then let's review," said Canard. 

X 

ND watched with a heavy heart as Dive laughed, surrounded by his friends from his different time line. 

He longed to experience such companionship. 

Even Koko seemed drawn to the exhuberance that Dive possessed. 

Even though she seemed to insult him at every turn. 

It wasn't that ND was jealous that Koko was interested in Dive. It just made him sad to know that he would never be like Dive. He was far too tainted to ever be as carefree. 

In the past month or so, Dive and the others trained with the rest of the Resistance. They all played hockey on a nightly basis as a form of recreation and to test their speed, endurance, and agility. 

Canard and Nightbloom spent most of the time behind conference doors, going over plans and coordinating future attacks. 

Every once in a while, both of them would go out and train with the team, assessing strengths and weaknesses. 

Dive would tease Canard about the alone time he was spending with Nightbloom. 

Canard would turn slightly red and then send Dive to run some laps. 

At nights, Dive would comfortably sleep between Canard and Wildwing on the floor with the rest of his own team. He would also meditate with Grin. 

It was odd seeing the infamous torturer being so mellow and gentle. 

Dr. Beacon continued to pursue Tanya. 

ND sighed as he picked at his food. Pretty soon, Canard and Nightbloom would announce their plans for the attack. 

X 

"You certainly have a knack for spotting things," Nightbloom said, eyes raking over the diagrams. 

Canard leaned back on his chair and grinned proudly. "Thank you," he replied. 

Nightbloom slightly chuckled as she settled down next to him. 

_It's amazing how approachable she can be when she doesn't have to act like a leader in front of everyone else, _mused Canard. 

Nightbloom cast him a smile. Then she gave a small frown as she realized how close Canard was. 

Both of them stared into each others eyes for a moment. 

Nightbloom turned away first. 

"Have you ever...been with someone?" Canard asked. 

"Not with the war," responded Nightbloom. "As a leader, I must not have any distractions." 

Canard nodded slightly. "But always being a leader can be very lonely." 

"Yes," Nightbloom whispered. "But love in war can be foolish." 

"It can also give strength." 

Nightbloom looked up at him, a troubled look in her eyes. 

Canard hesitantly reached for her hand. 

She didn't move it away. 

He gently squeezed it and leaned forward. 

"I've lost one before," Nightbloom whispered. 

"Is that any reason to shut out everyone?" 

Nightbloom didn't answer. 

Canard gently kissed her, and it was the catalyst for a long repressed need. 

X 

Nightbloom shuddered as she rested her head on Canard's shoulder. 

Canard buried his face in her hair, letting out a deep sigh. 

Nightbloom pulled back, hair cascading over her breasts, giving Canard a small smile. 

Canard smiled back. 

X 

"Well," said Dr. Beacon, raising a mug in a mock toast to Nightbloom. "Looks like someone got lucky last night." 

Nightbloom gave him a cocky look. "Looks like someone's looking for a beating." 

Dr. Beacon turned his attentions towards Tanya, deeming her safer. 

Wildwing and Dive stared at Canard, who was standing somewhat close to Nightbloom. 

"We stayed up all night going over the plans," he said, throwing a secretive look at Nightbloom. "And I think we'll soon be ready to bring Dragaunus down and give you guys a chance to win." 

The Resistance soldiers reacted favorably, to say the least. 

ND grinned shakily. While he had been waiting to hear that for years, he couldn't help but wonder of the dangers that they would all face. 

tbc 


	9. Part 9 of 14

Disclaimer found in part 1. 

Alternate Lives 

Part 9/14 

Lord Dragaunus sat in his throne, a dangerous look in his face. His yellow claws clicked against the arm rests as he watched the Avian before him being slain. 

Driods moved in to clean up the blood and feathers that lay scattered across the floor. 

"I never did like him," he said, as General Canard approached him, staring at the body being dragged across the floor. 

"He always did seem too soft," agreed Canard. "Made me wonder whether or not he was in infiltrator." 

Lord Dragaunus looked at the tan duck before him. "Why did you request an audience?" he asked. 

General Canard looked at him. "I have reason to believe that you are in danger, Lord Draguanus." 

"Oh?" 

"The security blueprints of the Raptor and your castle have been taken from my home." 

Draguanus nodded. "I see." He stood up. "Well, General Canard. I trust that you will take care of the problem." He sounded somewhat bored. 

"Of course," responded Canard, giving a polite bow. 

"Use whomever you need." 

X 

General Canard stopped to relish the sounds of screaming that came from inside the dungeon room. 

With a smile on his face, he stepped into the room in time to witness Iron Wing at work. 

Before him stood the tall grey duck. His current victim was an Avian male caught during a raid. 

"So this is the infamous black marketer?" questioned Canard, eyeing the grey duck. He nodded with satisfaction at the work done on the prisoner. 

One of the Avian's eyes was closed shut, blood leaking out as if tears. His beak had deep abrasions on it, and his feathers were damp from sweat. 

Chains held him up above what looked like a large hot plate. 

Iron Wing pressed a button, and the mechanisms above the duck lowered him down. 

The prisoner let out a weak cry as the heat rose, burning his tender feet. 

Iron Wing pused another button, and the top slip to one side, emitting a thick cloud of hot steam. 

The duck screamed as the feathers on his legs began to fall out, leaving them bare and raising blisters on his skin. The blisters boiled and popped, clear liquid running down his legs as the plate slid closed. 

"Name," said Iron Wing. 

The duck opened his one good eye. "You and your kind will die," he said in a weak voice. 

"Name," repeated Iron Wing, selecting what ooked like a pick from a tool box. 

"I will make sure of that," continued the Avian. "Even if it means coming back from the grave!!" 

"I said, 'Name." 

General Canard flinched slightly as Iron Wing wedged the pick under the duck's fingernail and pushed in. 

The Avian screamed again. 

X 

General Canard watched as the bloody carcus of the prisoner was pushed out of the room. 

"So, that's all you got out of him? L'Orange?" asked Canard, disappointed. "A last name? Nothing on his clientale?" 

Iron Wing looked at him, a pleasant expression on his face. "Not another word," he said. "He remained silent about his people and lasted my whole session. Not many are strong enough these days." 

Canard stared at him with a bemused expression. "So you enjoy finding those that don't talk no matter what." 

Iron Wing nodded. "I take a part of them with me to remember them by." He tossed something in the air and caught it. 

General Canard's curiosity got the better of him as he put out his hand, a silent order for the tall grey duck to hand it over. 

Iron Wing shrugged and placed a round, soft, and wet object into the general's hand. 

Canard's eyebrow shot straight up. "Where do you keep it?" he asked. He held up an eyeball, part of the retina still attached. 

"In a jar," responded Iron Wing, taking his possession back. 

"I'm really looking forward to working with you," Canard said, an evil grin on his face. 

Iron Wing returned the grin. "And I look forward to trainig your slave." 

Both ducks shared a dark chuckle. 

X 

Nightbloom cursed as Zane finished informing her of current events. 

"What's wrong?" asked Canard, gently squeezing her shoulder. 

Nightbloom leaned into his touch. "We lost an inside member and one of our providers." She turned to Zane.   
Call everyone for a quick memorial service. Since both died without exposing us, we must at least honor their courage." 

"Yes," Lady Nightbloom," said Zane, bowing. He turned to leave, a small smile on his face. He glanced back one more time, observing with pleasure at the sight of his leader being physically comfortable with a male. He left the room. 

Canard stood in front of the female Saurian. "Who were they?" he asked. 

Nightbloom sighed. "One was an Avian known as Freedom Flight. He infiltrated Dragaunus's army. However, he was in charge of finding out about the portal appearances. Since he failed, he was executed." 

Canard nodded. 

"The other was into black marketing, and he provided items we needed. Food, weapons, clothes. He always stuck to the shadows so I never saw him. The only clue that I have is that he was part of a group called the Brotherhood. They both will be missed." 

Canard gently nodded. 

"Come on," said Nightbloom, taking his hand. "Let us grieve for a moment, and then initiate our attack. Lord Draguanus must be stopped, and his time draws near." 

tbc 

Continue, yes, no? Shoot an email or drop a quick line in my comment board. 


	10. Part 10 of 14

Alternate Lives 

Part 10/14 

Nosedive leaned against his brother as Canard and Nightbloom announced the impending attack against Lord Dragaunus. 

"We will attack at 0300 hours," said Canard. 

"Teams two and three will be responsible for setting up any explosives. Teams four and five are to initiate combat with outside forces as a diversion. Team one will initiate infiltration at 1800 hours tonight," Nightbloom added. "I'm asking you all to please take care of yourselves." 

Saurians and Ducks began to speak to each other. 

Dive pulled back to look at his brother. The mission would be separating him from Wing once again. 

He knew that the idea of being unable to watch over him was killing Wing. He was still a bit overprotective, but he had backed down enough and showed a bit more faith. 

Dive turned to look at ND. 

His double was now wearing a black Resistance uniform. He also looked ill. 

Dive shot him an encouraging smile. 

ND returned a nervous one. 

They would be working together in this one. As it turned out, they both had excellent photographic memory. Together, they were to go into the core of the Raptor and set the final explosions there. To aid in camouflage, Dive was also given a black armor uniform. 

Nightbloom had a lot of confidence in them. 

It was kind of intimidating. 

But Canard had pulled Dive aside and expressed his trust. It calmed him down a bit. 

"Rest," ordered Nightbloom. "The hour of Justice will soon be here." 

With that, the Resistance team got up and made their way to the sides of the room, where tables holding little cups of drink waited for them. They each picked up one cup and downed its contents in one gulp. Then they made their way to their bunks. 

Dive glanced at his cup for a moment. 

"It's only a mild sedative," said Canard, coming up from behind the young duck. "It's to help you get some rest." 

Dive nodded and drank the contents. 

X 

"Ah, Lady Firepassion," said Dragaunus, taking the hand of the grey female Saurian before him. 

"Lord Dragaunus," responded Nightbloom, taking a soft spoken but regal tone. Her black hair had been pulled into a bun, and her bangs were slightly curled, falling against the side of her face. Two hair pins kept her hair up, and her face was powdered white. The dress she wore was made of silk and had an elaborate design of gold. A large bow against her back held her dress tight against her body. The skirt fell to the floor. 

Behind her stood a white duck, long black hair tied back into a tight braid. He wore a simple black outfit, in which the long sleeves were loose as well as the pants. Black paint made him look as if her were wearing a mask. His posture was tense, as he glared at Dragaunus. 

He relaxed when Dragaunus removed his hand. 

The red Saurian smirked. "Surely your bodyguard knows that no harm will befall you here." 

"He was hired to protect my honor, Lord Dragaunus. Any physical contact is to be viewed as a threat." 

"He seems a little too passionate in guarding your honor. Are you sure of your virtues?" 

Despite the makeup, Firepassion visibly colored. She raised her hand as her bodyguard stepped forward, dagger in hand. 

"Lord Dragaunus... in my homeland, a false accusation such as yours is punishable by death. If my father hears about this, he will not only call off the arrangement, but call for a war as well" 

"Forgiveness, Lady Firepassion," said Dragaunus, insincerity clear in his voice. He then grinned lecherously. "I am honored to be the one and only of the noble lady." 

The male Saurian watched as the bodyguard led Lady Firepassion away. 

"And I will enjoy to be the one than will make you scream in pleasure and lose that cold demeanor your people have come to know and respect." 

X 

"What a creep!" said Zane Freefall, dropping the silent bodyguard routine. He looked at his braid distastefully. "My beautiful brown hair... black..." he then said, vainly. 

"Shh," responded Nightbloom, losing her aloof yet submissive behavior and taking on the role of the leader. She quickly wiped her face with a towel, losing all the makeup. She then removed the hair pins, allowing her hair to cascade down her back. Grabbing one of the pins, she clicked the top. "There. The bug jamming device is on." 

She turned to Zane. 

She stifled a smirk at the sight of the white duck mourning over his colored hair. 

"It's for a good cause," she said. 

"Are you sure this will wash out in time?" 

"It will fade by the time your roots start showing." 

"Great... So like I was saying, Dragaunus is a creep. You've got a lot of guts pretending to be his fiancee." 

"I'm not pretending. Legally, I am engaged to Dragaunus. My father decreed it. However, my father had me trained in the ways of a warrior to eliminate Draguanus without incriminating the Firepassion family." 

Zane blinked a couple of times, stunned. 

Nightbloom stared at him. "The Firepassions don't lie. We merely exclude a few truths," she said, a small smile on her face. 

"I see," said Zane, trying to comprehend the new bit of info his leader was giving him. "So you are engaged to Dragaunus, but only to be close enough to kill him or watch his every moves." 

Nightbloom nodded. 

"One more question... Why use your last name first?" 

"It's part of my culture." 

Nightbloom walked over to the window of her room. She pulled out a small remote and clicked the buttons on it in a sequence. She then moved away. "The attack will begin soon," she said. 

X 

The Resistance team gathered quietly near Dragaunus's castle. Canard scanned the perimeter with a pair of specialized goggles. They picked up a series of flashing lights. 

Canard raised a small communications unit to his face. "Wing, how's your end?" he asked. 

"Ready to go," Wildwing responded. 

"You're going to keep Tanya and Mallory separate this time, right?" he asked with a grin. 

Duke and Grin let out a small chuckle beside him. 

"Hey!!" protested Mallory from the unit. 

"Forty minutes," said Canard, humor fading from his face. 

"Forty," responded Wildwing. 

X 

Wildwing glanced over at Tanya. 

The female duck was going over the installation of the bomb one final time. 

Dive looked on, his expression serious for once. 

Wildwing's heart clenched with guilt. Hid baby bro looked so grown up. 

His eyes then focused on ND. 

The grungy version of his brother was also looking on. However, his expression was one of terror. 

Wildwing felt sorry for him. It also scared him to realize that this could have easily been the fate of his brother has certain factors gone into play. He was aslo aware of how guilty Canard felt despite the fact that he and the Canard of this world were two completely different individuals. 

Wildwing stepped up to ND. "Ten minutes," he said, giving the nervous youth a gently squeeze in the shoulder. 

ND gave him a small smile, grateful for a bit of innocent contact. 

Dive smiled warmly. It was nice seeing his brother being kind to his twin. Maybe he would gain back some of that confidence he lost long ago. 

ND looked at Dive, a strange look passing over his face. 

Dive gave him a confused one. 

ND shook his head and gave a small smile. "This is kind of scary," he said. 

"We can do it," Dive responded. 

X 

The sounds of lasers and explosions could be heard from inside the Raptor. 

Dive and ND hurried through the corridors, ducking into shadowed nooks or up on the ceiling as doids, Saurians, and Avians passed by. 

The battle outside was but a distraction, and both blonde ducks worried about the safety of their comrades outside. 

"The room should be straight ahead," said ND. 

Dive nodded. 

A couple moments later, both young ducks arrived at a door. 

ND stepped up and punched in a code. 

The blinking red light flashed green and an audible click was heard. The door slid open and both of them stepped in. 

"Okay," said Dive. "We set this up and we're out of here." Dive pulled out two cylinders from the small backpack he was carrying and handed on to ND. 

ND took that one and began to unravel the wire that was wrapped around it. 

Both ducks mirrored each other, matching each one step per step. Both reached the end of their wires and set the device down. They each pushed the same number of buttons at the same time, and both devices flashed the number 25 at the same time. 

"Okay, let's go," said Dive, rushing for the door. 

ND followed quickly behind him. 

The door slid open and Dive skidded to a stop. "Grin!" he exclaimed. I thought you were with..." Dive paused, looking closely at the massive duck in front of him. His eyes fell to the iron- clad arm. 

"It's Iron Wing!" ND shouted in fear. 

Dive stepped back towards his twin and the evil version of Grin stepped forward, a maliscious grin on his face. 

Dive whispered something to ND. 

The grungy replica nodded in terror. 

"Now!" shouted Dive, charging. 

ND was right behind him. 

Iron Wing was actually caught off guard at the sight of two small ducks initiating combat. 

He raised his fists and was unprepared for the moves that followed. 

Dive stepped to one side, allowing ND to slide across the floor, right between the larger duck's legs. Iron Wing glanced behind himself, providing Dive a clear shot when he jumped up and kicked at the huge duck's chest. 

ND had positioned himself behind the other duck's legs, and between the both of them, they succeeded in knocking Iron Wing down. Both ducks scrambled up and darted around the cursing duck. 

"I really hope he doesn't know anything about bombs," said Dive. He could hear the other duck coming after them. 

ND and Dive turned the corner and spotted the exit. 

"We're almost free!" said ND. 

Dive was about to respond when someone tackled him from behind. 

"Dive!" shouted ND. 

"Go!!" Dive shouted in response. 

"Get him!" shouted the one that tackled him. 

Dive felt a touch of fear as he recognized General Canard's voice. "ND, just run!!" shouted Dive, before a hand clamped around his beak, muffling his voice. 

ND and Dive's eyes met, one filled with fear, the other with resignation. 

ND turned and fled. 

Iron Wing passed by Dive. 

Dive grunted as he was flipped onto his back, finding hmself looking up into a pair of hate filled eyes. 

"If he gets away," snarled General Canard. "Rest assured, you will be the one to take his place, and I will enjoy making you suffer!" He pulled back a fist and punched Dive hard. 

Dive saw stars before his vision faded into darkness. 

X 

Nightbloom was dressed in an elegant robe, her hair unkempt as Zane pushed her to safety. 

"What is going on?" she asked, her voice fearful. 

"We're being attacked," responded one of Draguanus's guards, some Saurian named Seige. "But don't worry. We were prepared for such an attack." 

Nightbloom clenched one of her hair pins, trying to get her hair in order. "Foolish Resistance members. They should abort this silly battle. They were certainly not prepared themselves." 

"Indeed," responded Seige, a huge grin on his face. 

X 

The Resistance team fled as soon as they got word to abort the mission. 

Canard had felt his stomach drop when the words came in. "..abort...They were...prepared." 

He led his team away, cursing the number of fallen comrades, and hoping against hope that they still had a strong team left. 

Upon arriving to their secret hideaway, he began an immediate head count. Altogether, he had lost twenty seven men. One hundred and three remained of his force. There was still Wildwing's to count. 

An hour later, Wildwing's army arrived, and their faces where grim. 

He spotted Tanya and jogged over to her. "What's the stat on our team?" he asked. 

Tanya looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Dive was captured," she said. 

Canard froze. 

He then spotted Wildwing stepping in, arm around ND, supporting the youth who was clearly distraught. Their eyes met...and Wildwing broke down. 

tbc. . . 


	11. Part 11 of 14

Altnernate Lives 

Part 11/14 

Dive slowly woke up to what felt like iron pellets falling on his head. The clear liquid dripping over his face and onto his beak told him otherwise. 

As he slowly came to, he also realized that he was tied to an iron platform, upper body stripped of all clothing. The platform was tilted upward. Steel clamps held his wrists to the iron bed. Another one was around his neck, preventing him from being able to move out from under the dripping water. 

Dive let ou a growl as he clenched his eyes. 

A moment later, the dripping stopped. 

Dive opened his eyes in time to see a cascade of water coming down at his face. 

He sputtered, his tongue tasting a bit of salt. 

His hair and feathers were soaked. 

His heart's pace quickened as he spotted both General Canard and Iron Wing standing before him. 

Canard held an empty bucket in his hands, a small smile on his face. 

"So... my slave's doppleganger has awaken." 

Dive glared at him. 

Canard set the bucket down. "You are going to tell us everything. Who you are, where you came from, you came with you, and who and where is the Resistance." 

"In your wildest skagged up dreams," said Dive, as sweetly as possible. 

General Canard's face turned deadly. He snapped his fingers. 

Iron Wing stepped forward, two metal rods attached to wires in his hands. 

"The one fun thing about sodium chloride and water..." said Canard, as Iron Wing touched the edges of the rods to Dive's ribs. "...Is that it provides a great conduct for electricity." 

Iron Wing pressed a button, and a hot searing pain surged through every nerve in Dive's body. 

Dive screamed. 

X 

ND was in a blissful state of sleep when the body next to him jerked. ND's eyes flew open and he sat up. 

"Nosedive?" he heard Wildwing say, in a slurred speech. 

"Right here," responded ND, confused. He observed with a heavy heart at the crestfallen look on Wildwing's face. 

He very well knew that Wildwing had been asking for his real brother. Yet, he couldn't help but wish that Wildwing would have been content enough to know that he was safe. 

Wildwing went back to sleep with a heavy sigh, the worry still evident on his face. 

ND settled back own, very much awake. His eyes stared up at the ceiling. Somewhere in the depths of Iron Wing's dungeon was Dive, most likely suffering a cruel fate at the hands of Puckworld's most infamous torturer. 

He slightly trembled. Would his look-a-like survive? Or would he break? 

For one brief and horrible moment, he hoped so. The next second, he was appalled of his selfish thinking. Yes. . . he was jealous. And a small part of him hated Dive for what he had. A living brother who cared for him. 

ND closed his eyes in anguish. If only there was something he could do. . . 

X 

Iron Wing certainly knew what he was doing. 

Dive tried to stand up, his vision swimming. His whole body ached. 

The best he was able to do was get up on his knees. He carefully began checking his body's injuries. He ha a couple of burn marks on his ribs from the electrical rods. His wrists were raw from the metal that had cuffed him and intensified the charge. Several pink spots coated his chest where Iron Wing had mercilessly plucked random feathers before dousing his body with alcohol. 

It was a cruel twist of irony in that something that cause him so much pain also kept him from getting infections. 

Half an hour later, Dive managed to get on his feet, despite the fact his back was up against the wall. 

He had managed to keep both the Resistance and his "true" name a secret. And he feigned ignorance about the other portal that had showed up after his. 

He mentally shuddered when he thought about how close he came to breaking. 

He only hoped that someone would come to rescue him. And soon. 

His breath caught in his throat when the door to his cell opened. 

A female figure stood in the light. 

"Come on, Little One," she said with maliscious glee. "Let's see what the little duckie is going to tell momma." 

Dive felt his resolve dwindling. For some reason, he feared this female more so than Iron Wing. 

X 

ND watched how dejectedly everyone was moving after their initial sleep. Nightbloom and Freefall had yet to return from Dragaunus's castle, and he was torn between speaking and remaining silent. 

Watching Canard and Wildwing talking helped make his mind. 

Dive had risked everything to make sure he stayed safe. 

He should do the same. 

ND slowly walked over to the two. 

He waited for them to finsh speaking. 

"Yes?" asked Wildwing, his voice low and filled with sorrow. 

"I. . . I think I can lead you to where they're keeping Dive." 

tbc 


	12. Part 12 of 14

Alternate Lives 

Part 12/14 

Nightbloom sat in her chair, eyes closed. 

She opened them slightly, her serpentine eyes staring at the ducks before her. 

Everyone but Canard and Zane were unnerved by her cold stare. 

"I will take charge of this rescue mission," she said. 

"But Nightbloom!" protested Zane, stepping forward. 

Nightbloom raised a hand. "They will find out sooner or later. We are running out of time. We can not afford to continue this life of untold truths." 

"But it's Iron Wing who resides inside those chambers!" 

"And those chambers lie beneath the castle," Nightbloom snarled. "This rescue will also be one of our last chances to destroy the castle along with Lord Dragaunus." 

Zane crossed his arms in anger. 

Nightbloom looked over at Canard. "Duke will lead the actual rescue," she said. "With Mallory, Tanya, and ND as his team." 

"But. . . " protested Wildwing. 

"No," responded Nightbloom. "With your brother at stake, I cannot afford to have someone at risk of being emotionally unstable. Opportunities for mistakes rises." 

"She has a point, Wing," said Duke. "I swear that I will bring your brother back." 

"Are we sneaking in?" asked Canard. 

Nightbloom looked at him. "It's an all or nothing operation. Please gather all the soldiers with great stealth in one room, all others in an adjacent room." 

X 

Dive squirmed under the gentle touch of Lady Malice. In the back corner of the same room stood Iron Wing, sharpening some blades. 

"For a young mallard, you sure are a cute one. Not as well built as my Canard. . . but lean enough." She ran both hands over Dive's bare chest. 

Dive gasped out of fear. 

His body was reacting in a way he never felt it react and it scared him. Plus the female in front of him was just plain evil. 

Her soft hands suddenly raked down his chest, ripping through his feathers and skin, drawing blood. 

Dive cried out. 

"So who are you?" she asked. "You aren't my love's slave. You are an impostor. So who are you really?" 

"I don't know," Dive growled, trying to come up with a believable lie. "All I know is that there was a mission to accomplish and I failed." 

Iron Wing moved forward. 

"Mission?" 

Dive closed his eyes. 

Lady Malice raked her claws along the inside of Dive's thighs. 

"Argh! Infiltration!" 

"Infiltration?" 

"Those were my current orders. I had none afterwards." Dive gasped for air, trying to will the pain away. 

Lady Malice stepped back, a victorious smile on her face. 

"I just have that touch," she said. 

Iron Wing stood before Dive. 

"No more," whispered Dive. 

Iron Wing back handed him with his metal arm. 

A burst of colors erupted in his sight, and then they were gone, plunging him into darkness. 

X 

Night provided the cover that the Resistance needed. That and the smoke from all the droid factories hid any bit of moon light. 

Four Ducks crept up alongside the castle wall. 

As the climbed over the stone, they spotted a figure watching them from the windows. 

She raised her arms and tendrils of thick mist began to rise. 

The Ducks leapt over the wall and used the cover of the mist to get closer to the castle. 

When they reached the wall, they found a rope dangling from the window in which the female had occupied. However, the figure was gone and the room's light was out. 

The Ducks began to climb. 

X 

Nightbloom gave a cold look at Lady Malice. 

She had caught a faint smell of blood coming from the female, and she knew that the saurian had just tortured someone. 

Standing next to her was General Canard. 

She kept her face still, pondering how she could love Canard so much, yet detest the same face that stood before her. 

_They are two different individuals. Canard is a wonderful being. The General. . . well. . . he is something vile._

__X 

Duke pressed his body against the wall. 

He waited until the guard passed just a bit before he knocked him out with the hilt of his saber. 

The guard went down, but his body didn't hit the floor. Mallory and Tanya had caught him, and pulled him into their hiding spot. 

ND stood behind them, nervous. 

He peeked around the corner then pulled back. "Next left," he said. "And there should be a couple of guards if they deemed Dive as potentially dangerous." 

Duke nodded. 

He crept through the shadows and then motioned for the others to follow him. 

As they crowded behind him, Duke spotted three guards standing outside a dungeon door. He bit back a cry of surprise as he recognized this world's Siege. 

"You won't believe who's here," he whispered back to Mallory and Tanya. 

Mallory peered around the corner and spotted the red Saurian. 

"I was wondering when we'd run into them," she said. 

"I think these guys are scarier than ours," admitted Tanya. 

Duke nodded. 

Siege was leaning against the door, scowling. 

"Yo, Siege," said one of the Saurians standing next to him. "Are three of us really necessary to watch the duck? I mean, he's kinda wimpy looking." 

Siege growled. "It's to keep General Canard happy. Because he's Lord Dragaunus's favorite." His voice was filled with scorn. 

The third guard laughed. "Stupid ducks. . . I don't even know why they have them in our army." 

"Are you sure you're not the stupid ones?" 

All three Saurians glanced to their left and were stunned to see their prisoner standing there. 

"Get him!" yelled Siege, as the blond duck darted around the corner. 

As the three guards turned the same corner, they found themselves being knocked out cold by three unidentified Ducks. 

Duke nudged the unconscious Siege with his foot. "Scarier, but just as gullible." 

Mallory and Tanya nodded, looking grim. 

Meanwhile, ND was about ready to have a panic attack. "I thought. . . I was. . . going . . to die," he said, in between breaths. 

"You did good," complimented Duke. "You drew them out here, didn't you?" 

"Well, yeah. . . but still . . . " 

Tanya flashed the scrawny duck a smile. "Don't think about it too much. You did fine and that's all that matters." 

ND nodded. 

Duke leaned over and and pulled a set of rings from Siege's belt. 

"Well," he said. "That was easy. I hope the others are doing as well this time around." 

ND gulped. "I'm not sure about that," he said. 

Duke turned to look at him. 

"If we had it easy, it's because Iron Wing isn't down here. He's up there, where they are." 

X 

Lady Firepassion stood her ground, as elegant as always. Her bodyguard stood behind her, his face expressionless. 

"The lord commands for you to be placed under protective custody in his bed chambers," Iron Wing said. 

"And I said 'No,'" responded Firepassion. "It is shameful for me to enter his bed chambers without us being legally married. Just because I am betrothed to him does not mean I am allowed to enter such a private sanctuary. And without my bodyguard!!" 

Iron Wing gritted his teeth. He wasn't use to anyone defying his or his lord's orders. This female Saurian was irritating. And if it weren't for her high status, he would have incapitated the body guard and taken her right there to show her her place as a female. 

Then again, if it weren't for Lord Dragaunus's orders, he'd be downstairs in the torture chambers playing with his latest acquisition. 

How he longed for the simpler days when he held no royal title. When he was just an apprentice to another torturer. 

"As you wish," said Iron Wing. "But be advised. The Resistance have struck once, they may be tempted to do it again. If you are injured, Lord Dragaunus will not be held responsible since you refused his protection." 

"My guard is fine enough," responded Lady Firepassion, haughtily. 

The massive duck turned his back on her and stepped away. 

Lady Firepassion went into her dark bed chambers. 

Zane stepped next to her and closed the door before turning on the lights. 

"Good," said Nightbloom, her soft voice hardening. "You're here." 

Canard stepped towards her and spoke softly. "Duke and his team made it inside. We have yet to hear from them." 

Nightbloom nodded. "And the rest of your team?" 

"They came in after the other four. Thanks for the cover, by the way." 

"My father always believed in traditions. I am not the only one who knows about the dark and light powers Saurians used before technology." 

All of a sudden, the lights went out. 

"Oh. . . was that part of the plan?" asked Zane. 

"Yes," responded Canard and Nightbloom. "Let's go." 

X 

Dive tried to hold back a moan as he heard the door creaking open. Didn't they do enough to him for one day? 

He shut his eyes as the glare of the light steaming in through the door, casting a shadow of whoever was in the door way. 

"Oh, Dive!" he heard a familiar voice cry out. 

"Tanya?" Dive called out, hopefully. 

"Hang on, kid," responded Duke. "We'll get ya out." 

Dive blinked stupidly at the four figures standing before him. Was this really real or just a hopeful figment of his imagination? 

He felt the metal clamps around his wrist loosen. 

His body slid down as a pair of strong arms caught him. 

"Where's Wing?" he said, voice sounding hoarse, even to him. 

"He's. . ." 

The lights outside the hall went out. 

". . . causing a black out," Duke finished. 

X 

Wildwing and Grin matched each other step for step as they made their way into the energy chambers. The other four that were with them proved themselves rather useful when it came to electrical engineering. 

"This is so cool," said the youngest of the four, a little thin Saurian. He was also of the plant-eaters type. His eyes quickly followed the wiring that led to the huge Bullerium crystal. "Judging from the way these cross right here. . . and here. . . if you cut these two wires, and this tiny one right here. . . you should be able to cut off all electrical power to the castle without causing the crystal to explode which will surely get the attention of all the guards we managed to slip by, which I'm sure we don't want to do." 

Wildwing gave the little Saurian a curious look. "How did 'Silent' become your code name?" 

Silent blushed. 

"That's cause he gets all shy and quiet among girls his age," snickered a black duck. 

Silent pouted. "I do not," he said, sullenly. 

Wildwing, Grin, and the tall black duck both set out to cut the wires. Silent and the remaining two Resistance members watched, keeping an eye out for any guards. 

A split moment later, the lights surrounding the room faded out. 

The crystal remained glowing. 

"Now we get out," said another Saurian, his voice gruff and sounding not too pleased. 

The crystal's light died. 

Nobody said a word. 

"Oops," came Silent's voice. 

X 

Two Saurian guards fumbled in the sudden darkness as they tried to pry the doors to the electrical chambers open. 

"Our heads are going to roll for this," one of them said, fear clear in his voice. 

"Shut up and pull harder!" said the other, some weapon clattering to the floor as he let it go. 

A moment later, a _swishing _sound was heard as the doors slid open. 

The two guards peered in. 

A moment later, two fists connected with them as a traitor Saurian and a tan Avian punched them. 

Wildwing stared at the unconscious guards. "Come on," he said. "Let's go." 

X 

Using the black out as their cover, Nightbloom, Canard, and Zane raced down the halls, hugging the walls. Saurian guards were unprepared, falling under their coordinated blows. 

"The central computer that oversees the Raptor is up ahead," said Nightbloom. 

Canard grunted an affirmative as he pulled out a small round object and hurled it. 

It exploded on impact. 

The metal doors enclosing the main computer room curled inwards, smoke filling the hall way. 

Nightbloom leaped through the hole. 

Her feet never made contact with the floor. 

"Nightbloom!" cried out Canard, freezing in shock. 

Zane froze as well. 

"Well, well," drawled a familiar voice. "So my dear Firepassion is more of a black widow." 

Lord Draguanus stood by the main computer, arms crossed. Next to him was General Canard. In front of them was Iron Wing, holding Nightbloom by the throat. 

Dragaunus just let out a chilling laugh as Nightbloom clawed at the hand cutting off her air, feet kicking in the air, looking for support. 

"Snap her neck," ordered the red Saurian. 

tbc 


	13. Part 13 of 14

Alternate Lives 

Part 13 

Zane was the first one to act. 

Holding out his laser, he pointed and shot. 

The laser deflected off of Iron Wing's arm, but the impact caused him to loosed his grip. 

Nightbloom kicked up one leg to wrap it around Iron Wing's arm, and with the other, kicked at the grey duck's face. 

Iron Wing let her go as he went crashing to the floor. 

Dragaunus and General Canard dove in different directions. 

Lasers and pucks flew through the air as both parties fired blindly at one another. 

"Back!" Ordered Nightbloom, retreating through the hole they had just entered. 

Zane and Canard complied, covering each other. 

Once outside the door, Nightbloom cursed. "This wasn't part of the plan." 

"Dear, nothing is ever part of the plan," snorted Zane, sniffing at the laser burn on his arm. "Ugh. . . nasty stuff." 

Nightbloom narrowed her eyes. "We have to come up with a new plan now," she muttered. 

X 

Duke half carried, half dragged, Nosedive. 

Mallory and Tanya both carried flash lights, lighting the way. 

"They sure have a lot of prisoners here," Duke muttered, eyeing the bolts that were locked. 

"Not as many as you think," whimpered ND, hugging himself. 

Mallory peered through one cell's window and stopped. "Duke. . . when the bombs go off. . . what will happen to this area?" 

"It'll be buried," replied Duke, grimly. 

"Duke, we can't leave the prisoners to be buried alive!" 

"We don't have the time to free them," said Duke. 

"But Mallory's right," both Tanya and Dive protested. 

"We have precisely four minutes to free as many prisoners as we can," Duke sighed, tossing the ring of keys to Mallory. 

Mallory nodded as she unlocked the cell door in front of her and pushed it open. She tossed the ring back to Tanya who moved over to the next cell. 

ND glanced at the symbol etched on the door and gasped. "Mallory, wait!" 

But it was too late. 

Mallory stood staring at the still prisoner before her. 

Familiar red hair covered the face, gaunt white hands clutched at the floor. The prisoner wore little clothing, and it was clear as to what purpose she most likely served, judging by the bruiser between her legs, the scratches and bite marks on her back. 

Mallory dropped to her knees and slowly reached out to feel for any signs of life. 

Part of her hoped that there wasn't any. 

She moved the hair out of the way. 

She wasn't expecting to see a half decayed face looking back at her. 

Mallory cried out in horror as she scrambled backwards. 

Duke, Tanya, and Dive gasped in shock. 

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you in time," whispered ND. "This prisoner belongs to Sorceror Wraith. That's his symbol." He pointed to the markings on the door. "He, like some Saurians, relish death, and know how to keep a body preserved' long enough to enjoy it for a while." 

Mallory stared at her alternative self. "How long. . ." she started to ask. 

ND looked at her sorrowfully. "Probably the day she was captured. Wraith doesn't like living bodies. He most likely had her killed within the hour." 

Mallory's face contorted in anger. "They all have to die," she said. 

"Come on," murmured Duke,. "Let's see if we can find some that are alive." 

Mallory stood up, offered a small prayer, and walked out of the cell. 

X 

"We have to find a way to explode the machinery inside," growled Nightbloom, firing her laser and then ducking behind the safety of the wall. 

Some lasers flew out, as the trapped Saurian overlord and his two guards shot back. 

"We're gonna have to lure them out," said Canard. 

"Actually. . ." Nightbloom turned to Canard. "With enough electrical charge, I can blow up the computer systems. However, it will drain me of my power to the point of death." 

Canard's and Zane's eyes grew wide at her suggestion. 

"We have to find another way," Canard demanded. 

"No," snarled Nightbloom, as she let off another round of lasers. "It was an all or nothing deal. This might be the only chance the Resistance gets to getting rid of these three! You have to finish setting up the rest of the bombs so that we can level this place." 

"But. . ." 

"No 'buts.' I'll do my best to survive." With that, she grabbed Canard by the chin and pulled him forward, giving him a passionate kiss. 

Zane turned away, looking unhappy, and feeling like he was intruding a very private moment. He fired several more rounds. 

Canard stared at Nightbloom when she broke the kiss. 

"Take him, Zane," Nightbloom ordered. 

Zane gave a curt nod before grabbing Canard by the arm and hauling him back down the hall. 

Nightbloom intensified her shooting, hoping that she had enough ammunition to keep the three at bay. 

X 

Wildwing paused as his communicator beeped. 

"Go for Wing," he said. 

"Nightbloom. . . I need some electrical power in the main computer room." 

Silent paused upon hearing that. "Um, I'm sure I can do that in like, six minutes...considering I need to rewire the stuff we just cut." 

With that, the little saurian darted back into the room. 

The older Saurian, who went by the name of Break, sighed. "I hate surprises," he said. 

"Whoohooo! Let me help!" crowed a somewhat scrawny Avian, with long jet black hair and glasses, as he raced after Silent. 

"Hacker!" growled the tan Avian. 

Wildwing gave the two a small smile. "Firewall, Break, . . . why don't you keep an eye out for them. Make sure that no one gets in while they're working." 

The tan Avian and Saurian nodded. 

Wildwing looked up at Grin. "I have a bad feeling about this. . .Find Nightbloom She may need some help with whatever plan she has up her sleeve." 

"On it," said Grin, before dashing out. 

Wildwing turned to meet up with the rest of the group. _Dive. . . I hope they found you well._

__X 

"Our time is almost up," hissed Duke, as Dive stumbled, almost bringing him down. 

ND moved forward to help Duke steady Dive. 

Dive gave him a pained smile. 

"We have no choice," said Tanya, looking upset. 

ND shook his head. "Most of them rather die than live with what they went through. We already saved those that were willing enough to run on their own." 

"Which way?" 

"Um. . . th-that way," ND pointed towards an almost hidden staircase. "I think." 

"What's up there?" 

"I'm not sure. I've only seen the door in passing, but they always brought me down through the entrance we came through." 

The group headed towards the stairs. 

X 

Canard and Zane attached a pair of bombs to one of the walls. 

"Three and ten," said Zane. 

Canard nodded. Three minutes till the resistance began with the distraction, and ten minutes for them to get out. 

He only hoped Nightbloom knew what she was doing. 

X 

"Did it!" both Hacker and Silent shouted. 

"Good, now let's the the hell out of here," grunted Firewall. 

"Gak!" 

"Silent!" 

The small Saurian was held by the throat by a familiar looking green Saurian. Directly behind him stood another one. 

"Chameleon," snarled Wildwing. "And Wraith." 

"I see you know me, my good man. . . but I'm afraid I don't quite know you," said Chameleon, mockingly. "Please excuse me while I take care of this business." 

With that, Chameleon morphed into a large ogre like creature and began to tighten his hold on Silent. 

Silent thrashed about. 

Break snarled as he lunged at Chameleon. However, Wraith immediately sent a ball of flames in his direction, knocking him to the ground. 

Wildwing, Fireball, and Hacker grabbed the weapons and began firing. 

Silent kicked up his legs, wrapping them around Chameleon's arm, and his tail lashed out poking the Saurian in the eye. 

"Dammit!" snarled Chameleon, dropping Silent to the floor. His hands flew to cover his eye as he morphed back to his smaller self. 

"Stop fooling around and start shooting!!!" shouted Wraith, before sending flame and flame in the direction of the resistance team. 

"I'm on it," grumbled Chameleon, grabbing his own laser gun and firing at whatever he could make out. 

The Resistance team backed up, using metal posts and equipment as cover. 

"We have to bail soon," said Firewall. "Reinforcements will be arriving shortly." 

Wildwing glanced at his watch. "No they won't," he said. "Not if the rest of the team are on time." 

Silent and Hacker glanced at their watches as well. 

"Then we better move!" 

The five scrambled for the exit. 

"Come here and fight, you cowards!" shouted Chameleon. 

A split second later, the ground trembled and loose objects began to fall. 

"We're being attacked!" said Wraith. 

X 

"It's started," said Duke. 

"As if I' m not having a hard enough time walking," muttered Dive, trying to steady himself. 

ND hovered close by, ready to be of assistance. 

"Which way?" asked Mallory. 

Duke's communicator beeped. 

"How's it coming?" asked Canard's voice. 

"Dive's free and we just came out through another exit." 

"We're on the same floor as the main computer," said ND, looking around. 

"Duke, I think Night's planning on killing herself," said Canard, the worry evident in his voice. "She's at the main computer's entrance trying to keep Dragaunus, Iron wing and the general holed up in there." 

"I'll see if she needs help," said Duke. 

"Five minutes," came Zane's voice. 

"Mallory, you lead. Get Dive out of here, now!" 

"Come on! ND, the exit?" 

"Straight ahead and to the left!" 

Mallory quickly pushed the group ahead as Duke turned and went in the opposite direction. 

X 

Wildwing and Break both whirled around and fired their weapons at the entrance to the main power room, causing the doorway to collapse. Concrete and metal blocked the entrance. 

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" shouted Wildwing. The five ran heading to the main exit, dodging into rooms and behind walls, avoiding the Saurian army members and droids that were rushing to the action outside. 

"We're running out of time," said Hacker. 

"We ran out of time," corrected Silent, looking up at the taller Saurian. 

One loud explosion rocked the floor. 

Everyone stumbled and crashed to the floor. 

Another explosion sounded nearby. 

"Those blasts are from outside!!" shouted Wildwing. "If you don't want to experience the ones from inside, you better get up and run!" 

A third booming sound shook the floor even harder, and cracks appeared on the ceiling. 

Silent sat up. 

Dust fell on his legs and shoulder. 

Looking up, Silent's eyes grew wide as pieces of the veiling began to fall down. 

He shouted and threw his hands over his face as his team cried out his name. 

X 

Chameleon and Wraith crashed into equipment when an explosion caught them off guard. 

"We're under attack!" shouted Chameleon, looking wildly around. 

"What gave you that idea?" snarled Wraith, shooting off his fireballs at the blocked entrance. "Help me open this up, foolish lizard." 

Chameleon growled and pointed his blaster at the mess. He began to fire at it, knowing that his life probably depended on it. 

X 

Nightbloom almost lost her laser blaster when the first explosion sounded. 

"It's time," she muttered, as she closed her eyes and raised her hand. 

She began to glow and her hair began to raise. 

X 

"Why did they stop?" asked Dragaunus, glancing at the doorway. 

"I don't know," muttered General Canard. 

"Something's happening," growled Iron Wing, looking about. 

Sparks of electricity began to spark from the machines. 

"Shit. . ." he muttered, before diving to one side. 

General Canard and Dragaunus glanced behind themselves as well. 

Their eyes widened. 

X 

Nightbloom felt her body trembling. 

_Must. . . hold. . . on. . ._she thought to herself. 

She dropped to her knees. Purple charges of light cackled around her, as the tips of her hair began to singe. 

Se let out a pain-filled scream as a beam of purple light burst from her hands and into the room before her. 

X 

Wildwing burst through one exit, glancing back at his team members. 

Break was right behind him, an unconscious Silent in his arms. 

Hacker, looking more subdued, followed him, as well as Firewall. 

A moment later, another nearby door burst open. 

Wildwing, Hacker, and Firewall quickly turned towards the door, blasters aimed at the possible threat. They blinked when they saw that puck blasters were aimed at them. 

"Wing!" came out a tired voice. 

"Dive?" Wildwing was unable to hide his relief. He faltered a bit when he saw the condition that his brother was in. 

"It's worse than it looks," said Dive, with a half grin on his face. 

ND helped support his twin as Wildwing hurried over. 

"We have to get out," said ND. "The explosives inside should be ready to go." 

"Where's Canard?" asked Mallory. 

"And Grin?" asked Tanya. 

"Duke?" Wildwing asked, realizing that they were short another team member. 

"Still inside," they all replied at once. 

The door burst open once more. 

Canard and Zane tumbled out. 

Zane whirled and fired at the doorway. A small explosion sounded, and bits of metal came flying through. "That one almost caught us," he panted. 

Canard spotted Wildwing. "Where's Duke and Nightbloom?" he asked. 

"They and Grin are still inside," answered Firewall. "We got distracted by Chameleon and Wraith." 

Mallory snarled. "Are they dead?" she asked. 

"Not yet," replied Break. 

"But they will be," Hacker added. 

"In the meantime, we have to move away," ordered Canard, casting a worried look at building behind them. 

The mixed group ran towards the wall. They quickly scaled over it, Firewall helping Break carry Silent up and over the wall. 

Canard stopped on top and looked at the castle. 

From his place, he could see where most of the battle was taking place. But that wasn't what kept his attention. Time was almost up and there was not a single trace of his two companions and Nightbloom. 

His watched beeped. 

"No..." 

Several large booming sounds came from inside the castle, as flames and smoke poured out fro just about every window. 

The shock wave knocked Canard off the wall and into the arms of Wildwing and Break. 

"No.." murmured Canard. 

Several more explosions followed, and smoke began to rise high into the air. 

"NNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGHHTTTBBLOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!" 

to be concluded... 


	14. Part 14 of 14 and Epilogue

Alternate Lives 

Part 14 

The explosion rocked through the building, sending everyone nearby flying to the ground. Duke himself, barely making his way to the upper level, crashed into the unforgiving stone walls, forming a gash on the side of his head. 

He barely saw through the blood flowing down his face as he forced his way through one more door. 

He looked around, mentally checking his coordinates, and realized he wasn't that far off from where Nightbloom was suppose to be. He gathered his wits and proceeded forward. 

X 

Pain. 

That was the first thing Nightbloom was aware of. 

Her whole body felt like it it were being pierced with pins and needles. She recognized it as a symptom of draining her power. What astounded her was that she was alive. 

She wished she were dead. 

Her throat hurt when she let out a moan. 

She slowly opened her eyes to assess the damage in front of her. 

She could smell charred flesh, and saw a body lying on the floor. 

Then something moved into her field of vision. 

Her mind screamed for her to get up, but her body hurt so much. 

She looked up into the eyes of a furious Iron Wing, and the only consolidation was that she would probably not feel a thing. She mustered up enough strength to glare at him, and then blackness closed around her. 

X 

His master was dead, and this bitch was responsible. 

Who did she think she was? 

Iron Wing growled when he saw her loose consciousness. Judging by the looks of her appearance, it was quite possible that she wouldn't wake up...at least not on her own. 

As he glared at the now helpless female, he noticed how bits of her armor and clothing had chipped or burned away, revealing skin underneath. 

His blood began to boil, but not in anger. 

Time to show the Saurian whore her place. 

He reached down and began to unbuckle her belt. 

X 

Pucks and lasers flew across the lands as supporters of the Saurian empire and the members of the Resistance fought each other. 

Canons thundered in the distance, wrecking havoc to the habitants of Puckworld. 

But sides were clearly forming, as those who were indecisive began to choose sides. 

The cowards chose the one they believed was the winning side, the frustrated ones chose freedom. 

However, the need and desperation for survival made the fighters more daring, and it gave them an edge. 

In different cities, as the war progressed across the world, Saurian overlords found themselves losing their hold over their slaves. 

The Saurian nobles desperately tried get a hold of their leader, but to their distress, they were unable to get a hold of them. 

X 

Duke rounded a corner and paused. 

There was Nightbloom, slumped down against a wall. 

And the Avian he assumed was Iron Wing was about to rape her. 

"Stop right there!" he shouted, pulling out his saber. 

Iron Wing whirled around, hands moving from Nightbloom's waistband. 

Duke was surprised to see Iron Wing take a step back, a flicker of fear on his face. 

"Th-this can't be..." he said. "You're dead!" 

Duke paused. Dead? He suddenly wondered whether Iron Wing was responsible for his double's demise. If that was the case... maybe he could work this out to his advantage. 

"So I am..." 

Instead of reacting with more fear, Iron Wing's eyes narrowed. "Then I'll just have to make sure you stay in your grave!" 

Duke backed up a bit, brandishing his saber. So much for taking advantage of the situation. 

The speed at which Iron Wing charged almost caught him by surprise. Duke whirled around, clanging his saber against Iron Wing's metal arm. Sparks flew at the impact. 

Iron Wing threw out a punch, catching Duke near the chest. 

Duke flew back, air knocked out of him. 

Trying to take in air, he scrambled up, feeling light headed. So this is what it would be like to fight Grin. Only... Grin was a lot more intellectual this guy seemed to be. Maybe there would be a way he could outsmart him. 

He heard the thundering foot steps of Iron Wing rushing him a second time. Ignoring the pain that flared up his whole upper chest area, Duke leapt up and grabbed hold of one of the broken metal beams over him. 

He swung out, his feet catching Iron Wing in the jaw. 

The direct hit was enough to make him flinch and crash into the wall behind Duke. 

Duke dropped down and immediately swung his saber out, catching Iron Wing in the back. 

The armor he wore deflected the saber from doing any major damage, and Iron Wing whirled around to throw another punch. 

This time Duke dodged the blow, and he swung his saber upwards, his saber finally striking flesh. 

Iron Wing jerked back as blood flowed from under his arm, eyes flashing. 

How dare this little heathen cut him!!! 

Duke glanced at Nightbloom and was glad that he had been drawing Iron Wing away from her. However, it was quite clear that he was putting himself more and more in danger. 

The look in Iron Wing's eyes was that of a mad duck, and it was common knowledge that those of unsound mind where more violent, more reckless, and feared nothing. 

Iron Wing began raining down punches, and Duke only had time to use his saber as a shield, blocking each swing. Blood splattered as flesh was sliced open, but not once did Iron Wing slow down. 

The blood pouring from the wounds was getting sticky, and it was harder to grasp the hilt of his saber. A couple of times, Duke felt himself losing grip. 

Then he stumbled over a broken piece of concrete. 

Duke let out a grunt as he landed on the floor, his saber . 

His eye opened wide as Iron Wing loomed over him, giving an evil grin. He picked up a large chunk of stone and held it over his head. 

Duke frantically scrambled to get up, but the pieces of dirt and stone made him slip. 

A huge shadow moved past him and slammed into Iron Wing. 

Both figures crashed to the floor, hard. 

Duke pulled himself up and ran for his saber. Turning around, he was able to identify his helper. 

"Grin!" 

It was odd, watching the two fight. 

Grin matched Iron Wing pound for pound, Iron Wing using insanity for energy, Grin going into the mind over matter phase. 

Duke rushed his way past the two battling giants, recalling Nightbloom's condition. 

Upon reaching her side, he froze. By the looks of her appearance, Duke seriously wondered whether it would be worth it to rescue her. Shaking his head, he picked her up, hoping that he wasn't creating serious harm. 

An enraged shout caught his attention and he turned to see Iron Wing lifting Grin over his head. 

Grin reached out and grabbed a steel beam with one hand, a wire with another. 

As Iron Wing let go of him, Grin held onto the beam and tore the wire loose, sending off sparks of electricity. 

Iron Wing looked up in time to see the open end of the wire coming down towards him. 

Duke turned away as Iron Wing rose his metal arm. 

More sparks flew out as electricity charged through the grey duck's body, and he began to scream in high pitched agony. 

Grin raised his legs to keep Iron Wing from grabbing him as the large duck went down. 

His body twitched as the scent of burnt flesh filled the room, fire breaking out over his body, melting his shirt off. 

Moments later, nothing was left to burn. 

"Ugh," said Duke, trying to hold his breath. 

Iron Wing's eyes were open, but fluids leaked out of the eye sockets. Cooked flesh hung onto exposed pieces of fur. Small white flames continued to burn, slowly turning the body to ash. 

Grin dropped from the ceiling, his eyes looking a bit haunted. 

"You didn't have a choice, Grin," said Duke, knowing he was looking at an Avian who had killed his first. "If you hadn't, he would surely have killed us all." 

"Logic doesn't always reason with the heart," commented Grin. 

Duke nodded. 

X 

A piece of metal was pushed upward, as battered looking Avian arose from the mess. 

Looking around, he spotted Lord Draguanus, clearly dead from the unusual angle his neck was in. 

Fury rose in his chest. "I...will...kill...them," said the general. 

X 

"Word is that those holding power are falling," reported one of the Resistance members. 

Zane nodded as he barked out an order to send reinforcements to the neighboring city. 

The sounds of laser fire was lessening, moving further and further away. The Raptor was theirs now, as well as the castle. 

Tanya worked alongside Dr. Beakon, patching up the injured. 

Dive and ND stood next to each other, watching as Canard and Wildwing tried to get in touch with Grin and Duke. 

"Any luck?" asked Mallory, as she helped Break move another injured member into place. 

Off to one side, the rest of Wildwing's group hovered over Silent. 

The small Saurian, despite numerous wrappings, was talking excitedly to anyone who listened. 

Firewall was just shaking his head while Hacker laughed at Silent. 

"Someone's coming out," shouted one of their own. 

Resistant members froze as they whirled around, aiming their lasers and puck blasters. 

"Whoa..." came Duke's placating voice. 

Weaponry was lowered as Duke came out, Grin behind him, now carrying Nightbloom. 

"Duke, Grin!" said Wildwing, and the rest of the team rushed over to them. Canard took Nightbloom from Grin. 

As soon as Zane saw her, he rushed over, as well as others worried about their leader's well being. 

"How is she?" asked Zane. 

"Barely alive," commented Grin. 

"We need some water," said Tanya, as Canard set Nightbloom down. ND moved from Dive's side to grab the nearest bucket. 

"Give her room!" shouted Zane, pushing the crowding Resistance team back. 

A sharp cry caught their attention as they turned around. 

"Dive!!" shouted Wildwing. 

General Canard had somehow managed to come up behind him. Bit's of his skin was scorched, but he had enough strength to grab Dive around the neck and hold him close, a laser pointed under the young duck's beak. 

Dive had his hands on Canard's arm, but the danger of being shot kept him still. 

"Where's the bitch," General Canard growled. His eyes moved downward, and all other Resistant members moved in to hide her from his sight, firearms pointed at him. 

"Well, looks like she's not going to survive after all...pity. I would have rather liked to enjoy her." He then turned to glare at his twin. "Well, I'll admit I was a bit stunned seeing that my favorite toy had a twin. I think that prepared me for seeing him." He nodded towards Wildwing. "I didn't think that you'd be here as an ally to them. So this all leads me to believe... you came from another dimension, didn't you?" 

Canard and the others exchanged looks, not sure of what to say. 

General Canard looked on, his eye narrowing. "How did you get here?" he demanded. "Show me, and I'll let him go." He pushed the laser harder into Dive's neck, and Dive whimpered from the pain. 

Tanya stepped forward. "Even if we show you," she said. "We're stuck here because it's broken!" 

"Then you better fix it," said General Canard, taking a step back. "And you better fix it fast, otherwise I'll have to find some way to occupy my waiting time," he laughed, his arm around Dive's neck lowering to his chest. 

"Don't you even think..." began Wildwing, taking a step forward. 

The general gave an evil grin as he nuzzled his beak into Dive's neck. 

Dive let out a shocked little cry, his whole body tense. 

"I'm sure I'll have more fun breaking this one as I did mine." 

A moment later, Dive heard General Canard grunt as something hard slammed into his back. The twisted general's eyes rolled back, and his hold on Dive slipped. 

Dive pulled away ran into the arms of his brother, turning around in time to see the general land face first on the ground, ND standing over him. 

A rifle blaster was in his arms, slowly being lowered as he trembled from the adrenaline rush. His eyes had a wild look to them, and his chest heaved with the amount of air he was taking in. His eyes looked up at Dive. "I couldn't...l-l-let him," he said. 

"Kid," Canard murmured, as Zane and Break moved forward to tie the fallen general. 

ND dropped the rifle, and let himself slowly collapse to the floor. His breathing slowed down, but it was clear that he was still in a state of distress. 

Tanya and Mallory moved forward and knelt down by his side. 

X 

Zane stepped up to Canard. "He's been detained in one of our underground prisons, and Nightbloom looks like she's trying to wake up." 

"Good," whispered Canard, turning to look at the Avian. 

They had made their way to one of the camps, those who were strong enough moving on out to help in other cities. 

"Word from the retrievers is that Lord Draguanus is confirmed dead. The smaller overlords are falling like dominoes. We won..." Zane's voice was filled with disbelief. 

Canard gave him a small grin. 

X 

A couple of weeks had passed, and the fighting was dying down world wide. The Avians and their supporters were winning, taking into custody or executing Saurian Overlords and their supporters. 

Inside the castle that use to be Lord Draguanus's home, Tanya was messing with her device. "I think I've got it," she said, unsure. 

"What do you mean, 'I think?'" asked Canard. 

"Well... it's set to take us to another dimension, but with all the, um, factors from our fight with Draguanus, both here and there, we can't be too sure that it'll send us to our Earth." 

"Man, I just realized that we left Earth unguarded for a long time!" exclaimed Dive, worried about his friends, Thrash and Mookie. 

"We'll have to take the chance," said Canard. 

Tanya nodded. "In that case, it'll be ready to go in three hours." 

As the ducks gathered around and talked about the possible outcomes, no one noticed the forlorn look that ND gave them. For a brief moment in time, he had his brother back. And now he was losing him again, only to himself, in a manner of speaking. 

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder. Glancing up, he saw Nightbloom smiling at him. She patted his shoulder and then moved forward to the group. 

Canard pulled away. "Hey," he said. 

"Care to meet me in my room?" she said. "For a final debriefing." 

Canard's cheeks colored as some of those present chuckled. "Are you sure you're well enough?" he asked. 

Nightbloom gave him a coy grin as she walked into a nearby room. 

Wildwing shook his head in exasperation as the two went into the office and hid behind closed doors. 

X 

Canard ran one hand down Nightbloom's bare arm, holding her close. 

"I'm glad I had the chance to know you," she said, softly. "And I'm glad that you showed me how to love." 

"Come with us," asked Canard. 

Nightbloom looked up at him, a sad smile on her face. "My place is here, Canard. And yours is on your planet Earth. We each have our destinies, and we cannot ignore them." She kissed him under his beak before moving on top of him. "So for now, I say we enjoy each other as a goodbye." 

Canard moaned as she moved over him. 

X 

The Mighty Ducks team, Nightbloom, Zane, ND, Koko, Dr. Beakon, and a small group of the Resistance team gathered just outside the castle. 

Tanya stood in the middle, making some final adjustments on her weapon turned dimensional hopper. She was nervous, and the shaking in her hands made that clear. 

Nightbloom rested her head against Canard's shoulder. 

Canard bit back any words. 

They had both agreed that they wouldn't say goodbye. 

Meanwhile, ND approached Wildwing and Dive. 

"Um, I w-want to thank you f-for, you know, g-giving me the chance to b-be with my family again..." he said, looking at the ground. 

Dive looked at Wildwing, pleadingly. 

Wildwing looked at Canard. 

Canard just looked baffled. Then he understood. At first he looked uncertain, but then he gave them a nod. 

Dive broke out into a big grin as Nightbloom asked Canard what that was all about. 

Wildwing turned to ND. "We were wondering... would you like to come with us?" 

ND froze. "With you? L-l-like in, out there...different worlds?" 

"Yeah!" said Dive. "I mean, it can't get much worse than this, can it?" 

Tanya snorted as she turned a few more dials. She understood the dangers more than the others...but still... She too felt protective over the weaker version of Nosedive, and if being around them helped develop him to his full potential, than so be it. It would be best to bring him aboard. 

"Okay..." replied ND, nervous. 

"Are you sure?" asked Nightbloom. It pained her to have helped rescue a team member once lost, only to lose him again. 

ND nodded. "It's just that... it's p-painful being here." 

Nightbloom nodded. "I understand," she said. 

"Well... I guess this is it," said Tanya. 

The wind picked up around them as the device let out a small ball of light. It began to cackle and grow, and soon turned itself inside out, turning into a portal. 

Canard pulled away from Nightbloom. "Mallory, Grin, go!" he shouted. 

Both ducks leapt first. 

"Duke, ND, go!" 

Duke offered a hand to ND, who looked nervous. 

ND took his hand, took a deep breath, and both Avians leapt through the portal. 

"Wing, Dive!" 

As Dive readied himself to jump through, he was surprised when Koko ran up to him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and backed away, blushing as others catcalled. 

Dive stood stunned, hand on cheek, and had no time to reply as his brother grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him into the portal. "No, wait! Bye!" was all they heard. 

Canard stepped to the portal. He looked at Nightbloom and gave a quick nod. 

Nightbloom just smiled as Zane approached her side. 

"Take care of her for me," said Canard. 

"Always," replied Zane. 

"I can take care of my own," growled Nightbloom, tears in her eyes betraying her true emotions. 

Tanya picked up her machine. She nodded to Canard, and both ducks leapt in. 

A moment later, the portal closed. 

X 

Eight pairs of eyes opened up. 

"So... where are we?" 

"I'll let you know as soon as I figure out." 

X 

Epilogue: 

One year had passed since the Resistance and their supporters had won the battle. Restoration was well underway, and the citizens of the new Puckworld cherished their new found freedom. 

In their capitol city, citizens gathered around a castle. 

Inside resided their elected leader, President Nightbloom. She waved at the Avians and Saurians below her as they awaited for the first public appearance of her twins. 

The crowd roared as Zane stepped out, holding two infants. One was a male Saurian with tan coloring like his father's, and horns like his mother. The other was female Avian with grey coloring. 

"Your people are happy," he told her. 

Nightbloom smiled at him. "I'm trying. These Avians have known nothing but unjust oppression for a few years. They need this." 

"I can't help but think whether we would have still succeeded or not without the intervention of the outsiders." 

Nightbloom picked up the baby male. "I believe that we would have failed. We needed their presence, and even after their departure, their presence is still here." 

She hugged the male Saurian. "Isn't that right, Canard?" 

The infant squirmed and cooed happily. 

The infant girl whimpered, feeling left out. 

Nightbloom chuckled and took her into her arms as well. 

Zane coughed. "Nightbloom..." he started. "It's difficult being the world leader and a mother on your own," he said. 

Nightbloom raised an eyebrow. 

"I, uh, was wondering whether you would consider allowing me to share the responsibilities of taking care of your family." 

Nightbloom took a deep breath. "Is that a proposal?" 

Zane nodded. 

Nightbloom sighed. "Zane..." she started. "I care for you deeply... but Canard still resides in my heart." 

"I wish for you to be mine, if only in name," said Zane. "I know how much you still care for him, but I care for you as well. I am willing to wait forever, if necessary, for you to love me as well. But I wish to be part of your family during that time." 

Nightbloom's eyes grew bright. "In that case... I accept." 

Zane grinned and embraced her, giving her a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

Citizens were ecstatic, lives were being renewed, Nightbloom agreed to be his wife, if only in name, and for the time being, all was fine in the world. 

fin 

_A/N: Okay, I definitely left this open for a sequel... anyone wanting one? Thanks for the patience in waiting so long for this final chapter. I'll be working on more MD work now that I got some of the other fandoms out of my system. ^_^_


End file.
